Reto de los 75 One-Shots
by Stelle Lioncourt
Summary: Panem ha sido devastada por la guerra y el Capitolio se erige como el único vencedor. Su legado: Los Juegos del Hambre. En cada capítulo narraré un hecho ocurrido en cada una de las 75 Ediciones de los Juegos del Hambre efectuadas en Panem [Inspirado en el reto de Alphabetta]
1. Demian Crane 17 años Capitolio

**_Disclaimer_**: Esta es una creación basada en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **_Los Juegos del Hambre_**.

* * *

**Año 0**

**Ciudad Capitolio**

**Demian Crane – 17 años.**

* * *

Nuestra sociedad es joven, su historia se remonta hasta hace poco más de cien años, levantada entre los escombros y restos de una nación conocida como Norteamérica. Panem. Conformada por trece distritos y un corazón, llamado Capitolio, cuyos habitantes solían luchar codo a codo por forjarles un futuro mejor a sus hijos, sin embargo hace tiempo ya que esa colaboración dejó de funcionar, pues el Capitolio está viciado, se cree superior a los demás y los explota. Es por eso que los distritos se levantaron en armas para pugnar por sus derechos.

Hace apenas tres meses que finalizó la guerra y una cruenta realidad se ha establecido a raíz de "nuestra" victoria. Dicha victoria supuso la aniquilación de un distrito entero y el sometimiento absoluto de los otros doce.

Ambos bandos hemos sufrido en los últimos dos años. Nosotros por la escasez, pues todas nuestras necesidades se satisfacen gracias a la producción de los distritos, pero por nuestra afortunada geografía los rebeldes no lograron penetrar en el Capitolio, siendo la guerra sólo el rumor de cosas horribles que ocurrían muy lejos de aquí. En cambio en los distritos hubo sendos destrozos, producto de invasiones y ataques con misiles o con mutaciones. Nuestros más brillantes estrategas e inventores se hicieron con la victoria definitiva tras el ataque y posterior exterminio del distrito 13, televisado a todo el país, lo cual minó la determinación de los combatientes restantes, quienes depusieron las armas. Así terminó la guerra. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que sus secuelas tardarán en desaparecer.

Mis padres, Lavender y Thiago Crane, prominentes ciudadanos del Capitolio, forman parte del Consejo que se conformó para decidir las sanciones para traidores y rebeldes. A pesar de ello, ambos tienen ideas diametralmente opuestas:

Ella, una idealista de la libertad, está convencida de que cada hombre tiene derecho de luchar para forjarse el futuro que desee, por lo cual en los distritos ya tenían suficiente castigo con las imposiciones de un orden pensado desde el Capitolio, que a su juicio los explota y los reduce a meros esclavos.

Él, en cambio, convencido de la naturaleza superior del Capitolio, veía en las acciones de los rebeldes un crimen más allá de todo castigo, ya que atacaron a quienes tomaron la iniciativa y las acciones que permitieron la supervivencia de la humanidad. A quienes se dedicaron a organizar el caos que generaciones anteriores dejaron, precipitando el fin del mundo como se conocía. Y, al igual que muchos en el Capitolio, creía que había que darle a los distritos un escarmiento tal que jamás olvidaran su posición ante el Capitolio.

Los miembros de ese Consejo se vieron obligados a tomar medidas drásticas, tanto a lo externo como a lo interno del Capitolio. Todo Panem estaba en sus manos, lamentablemente para todos, la mayor parte pensaba como mi padre.

Fue así que, tras ejecutar a los principales cabecillas de la rebelión, se eliminó a toda la disidencia dentro del Capitolio, condenando a todos aquellos que propugnaran en la igualdad de los habitantes de Panem, negando la superioridad del Capitolio, a la mutilación de sus lenguas y la pérdida de su status como ciudadano. Todos fueron reducidos a simples esclavos, mudos, destinados al servicio de los que antes fueran sus semejantes, sirvientes que a partir de entonces se conocerían como: Avox. Ése fue el destino de mi madre, a quien no veo desde que fue apresada. Para ser sincero, no deseo volver a verla, pues me duele la idea de que alguien tan noble e inteligente, haya sido condenada tan injustamente.

Como si los horrores que hasta ahora he descrito no fueran suficientes, al Consejo aún le faltaba ajustar cuentas con los distritos: Y la medida tenía que ser colosal. Decidieron que para exaltar la supremacía del Capitolio por sobre los doce distritos sobrevivientes, se crearía una competencia que se daría a conocer como los Juegos del Hambre, en virtud del hambre y la escasez que se vivió en el Capitolio durante la guerra (periodo al que se le dio el dramático nombre de "Días Oscuros") jamás considerando la perspectiva de los distritos. Para la misma, cada uno de los distritos enviaría anualmente a un chico y una chica, entre los doce y los dieciocho años, a una lucha, en la que sólo uno resultaría vencedor, al ser el único superviviente. Es todo cuanto sé, pues no quise enterarme de más, pese a la insistencia de mi padre de que es mi deber involucrarme...

Después de todo esto no sé cómo vivir en un mundo devastado por la guerra y rematado por quienes tienen la firme idea de que unos hombres son superiores a otros, de que son dueños de la vida de los demás… No sé si lograré recuperar algún día la paz mental, pues pienso exactamente como mi madre, pero callaré, pues temo correr su misma suerte.

* * *

_Este es mi primer FIC de los Juegos del Hambre._

_La idea la he tomado de Alphabetta y consiste en narrar en cada capítulo un hecho ambientado en cada una de las 75 ediciones de los Juegos del Hambre "celebrados" en Panem. _

_Espero que la suerte me acompañe..._


	2. Ada Marston 14 años D9

**Año 1**

**Distrito 9**

**Ada Marston – 14 años.**

* * *

Hace dos días dejé mi distrito y estoy en la prístina Ciudad Capitolio. Es la primera vez que salgo de los confines de la alambrada, pero debo aclarar que no salí de ahí por mi propia voluntad. No. Nosotros, los habitantes de los distritos, no tenemos derecho a tomar decisiones de esa envergadura. En realidad, fui seleccionada entre cientos de otras jóvenes en edad de "cosecha" para pagar los "errores" de los rebeldes. No dejo de preguntarme: ¿Cómo puede ser un error aspirar a ser dueños de nuestro propio destino...? ¿Del producto de nuestro trabajo...? El caso es que para los malnacidos que gobiernan Panem, levantar nuestras voces y nuestras armas fue un grave error que debemos pagar con sangre.

Yo era la menor de una pequeña familia de agricultores, nuestra casa no era gran cosa, pero teníamos un pequeño huerto en el jardín trasero y mi madre nos había instruido a mí, a Jacob y a Stephan, mis hermanos mayores, para mantener los cultivos. Los muchachos además se encargaban de canjearlos con los vecinos que tenían similares plantaciones. Así no nos veíamos en la necesidad de trabajar en los campos de producción de cereales para el Capitolio. Éramos, de cierta manera, independientes.

Pero papá siempre pensó que merecíamos más, no nosotros como familia, sino el distrito entero, como comunidad. No podía evitar ponerse en el lugar de los que no tenían posibilidades de evadir el yugo de los esbirros del Capitolio. Cuando conoció a Bruce Smitter y éste le habló de lo que pasaba en los otros distritos y cómo se estaban levantando en contra de la opresión, no lo pensó dos veces y se unió a las filas de los rebeldes.

Poco después empezó la guerra y nosotros no lo volvimos a ver.

Algunas semanas antes de que el Capitolio ganara la que fuera la batalla final, una legión de soldados del Capitolio, armados con lanzallamas arrasaron con todas las casas de mi zona, aquellas de quienes podían subsistir sin las migajas del Capitolio. Mamá y Jacob murieron entre las llamas. Stephan me ayudó a escapar, pero fue interceptado por los soldados y lo ejecutaron ahí mismo, sin juicio, sin motivos, sólo por huir de las llamas... Yo corrí... Me oculté y lloré, hasta que no me quedó nada por dentro, no entiendo porque no morí... Estaba devastada. Siempre fui la niña de la casa, consentida por mis padres, incluso por mis hermanos y ahora estoy totalmente sola. Aparte de mi papá, nadie en mi familia participó activamente en la guerra, mi madre y hermanos murieron inocentes de todo lo que nos acusan. Si fuimos rebeldes fue sólo en ideales. Pero eso no importa, a pesar de ello fui seleccionada para los Juegos del Hambre. "Una sana competencia entre los distritos" según dicen ellos, aunque todos estamos claros de que es un castigo más.

Ellos nos venden la idea de que es la oportunidad para salir de la miseria en la que la guerra, que nosotros propiciamos, nos ha dejados a casi todos... ¿Las reglas? Sencillas, de hecho sólo una: Luchar a muerte entre nosotros hasta que sólo uno quede en pie y a ése lo cubrirán de honor y gloria, de dinero y manjares. Y quizá su distrito reciba algún incentivo también...

De verdad no logro comprender a esta gente de extrañas costumbres y apariencia, desde que llegué aquí me han tratado bien, a pesar de lo que pretenden hacernos, o precisamente por ello. Me han alimentado mejor que en cualquier momento de mi vida, me acicalaron con diversos menjurjes y curaron mis muchas heridas. Después fui exhibida en un desfile en el corazón de la ciudad. Y por último quisieron que desnudara mi alma ante un estúpido entrevistador, que temblaba de miedo por estar rodeado de "rebeldes". ¡Por Dios, si hay tres chicos de doce, seis de trece y cuatro de quince! ¡Unos críos que pocas oportunidades tendremos contra los mayores que son diez! Tres de los cuales (de 18 años) iban a luchar y se les notaba, ellos sí que daban miedo, pero quienes estábamos en peligro ante ellos éramos el resto de los tributos, no ese pusilánime de Víctor Spielberg.

Estoy en la penumbra de los aposentos que me asignaron y el sueño me rehúye... Ha de ser porque en pocas horas estaré en el estadio, donde mi vida dependerá de acabar con 23 inocentes, porque digan lo que digan nuestros gobernantes, nunca asumiré una culpabilidad que sólo a ellos corresponde.

¡Malditos sean ellos, malditos sus juegos y maldita su corroída sociedad!

Jacob, Stephan... Padres míos... Pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo... Pronto seremos libres ¡Por fin!

* * *

_¡Alpha! ¡Que alegría que hayas pasado por aquí! __Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, no pude contenerme de publicar este capítulo hoy, producto de una noche de desvelo que tuve ayer... En efecto, Demian es un antepasado de Séneca, y si dijera en voz alta todo lo que esconde en su alma de seguro sería convertido en Avox. Así que permanecerá tratando de negar la realidad que lo rodea para poder "sobrevivir"_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	3. Bianca Simonetti 16 años D1

**Año 2**

**Distrito 1**

**Bianca Simonetti – 16 años.**

* * *

En el pasado tuve todo para ser feliz.

No conocí a mi verdadera familia, pues fui abandonada al nacer. Cuando tenía cinco años fui adoptada por la familia Simonetti (reconocidos orfebres del Distrito) para hacer de compañera a su hija única: Silver, una pequeña tirana de apenas cuatro, que tenía la firme creencia de ser soberana del mundo, pero a pesar de ella, mi existencia allí no fue tan miserable, pues me vi recompensada con Armand, el hijo de la cocinera, un chiquillo risueño de ojos azules y cabello rubio ceniza, que me ayudaba a no pasarlo tan mal.

A mis trece años ya era muy hermosa, alta y esbelta, con una cabellera dorada que caía en rizos por mi espalda y clara, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era mis ojos color zafiro. A esa edad Armand, que ya tenía quince, dejó de ser compañero de travesuras y se convirtió en el amor de mi vida. Amé y fui amada como nunca antes... como nunca después.

Cuando empezó la guerra aprovechamos la confusión de los Simonetti para huir de casa juntos. Justo a tiempo, pues la familia pereció en lo que suponemos fue un saqueo, Armand perdió allí a sus padres y la única superviviente fue Silver, a quien encontramos entre los escombros, pero nos dejó al poco tiempo. A partir de entonces para nosotros no existieron batallas ni rebeliones, durante aquellas semanas y meses estábamos sumidos en un romance adolescente, que fue de lejos la época más hermosa de mi vida, que la guerra finalizara no supuso ningún cambio importante para nosotros, al principio. Él y yo estábamos juntos y era lo único que importaba. Para sobrevivir hacíamos mandados, a veces ayudábamos en la limpieza o en la cocina de los más acomodados del distrito, aquellos que habían resistido los dos años de guerra.

Armand era para mí lo más sagrado, lo más bello, Armand era mi paz y mi alegría, era mi todo... Junto a él nada me faltaba aunque las costillas se marcaban en nuestra piel, al igual que las clavículas, nada de eso importaba. Porque éramos felices...

Pero ése fue mi pasado. Y hoy por hoy no significa nada. Pues el fin de la guerra trajo miseria a los distritos y a mí. A los pocos meses nos informaron qué era el Tratado de la Traición, la máxima rendición de los distritos ante el todopoderoso Capitolio. Y en la tarde en que Cinthya Cox hizo el sorteo que enviaría a los primeros dos tributos al campo de batalla me arrebataron al único hombre que he amado, enviaron a mi Armand a los juegos. A mi amor. Me aferré a la esperanza de que volviera, pues era uno de los chicos mayores, aunque una vida entera de privaciones no lo hacía de los más fornidos. Pero habría regresado, de no ser por la trampa que le puso el chico del 9. Yo lo vi dirigirse a su muerte, sin poder advertirle, sin poder hacer nada... Gritando su nombre al vacío de la helada plaza que habían acondicionado para transmitir los juegos, y dónde sólo los que no teníamos hogar estábamos.

Como si no hubiese tenido suficiente... para mayor crueldad del destino, este año soy yo la que está aquí... en los Segundos Juegos Anuales del Hambre. Y aunque he logrado lo que me propuse desde que salí cosechada, no me siento feliz, ése es un estado al que jamás volveré.

El primer día, me escondí entre los árboles que bordeaban la Cornucopia, mientras los que no habían ido a esconderse se asesinaban por armas o por alimentos. Cuando los asesinos y sobrevivientes se dispersaron, bajé de allí a ver que encontraba entre los cuerpos y logré hacerme con un paquetito de nueces y un gran cuchillo, quitándoselos al cuerpo de una chiquilla, de nosequé distrito. A partir de ahí he dado caza a los tributos del distrito nueve.

He pasado dos días tras el rastro de la chica y creo que ya la ubiqué. He subsistido a base de las pocas nueces y litros de agua, pues estamos en un bosque con abundantes arroyos, pero no he podido llevarme nada sólido a la boca... Quizá es el hambre lo que me hace escuchar esporádicamente la voz de Armand diciendo que me ama y que me extraña, o esto me ha sobrepasado y ya estoy completamente loca, no lo sé...

Mientras trato de no sucumbir al hambre, la veo, inclinada sobre un arroyo, una lanza partida en dos está a sus pies, pero no resulta un peligro para mí, pues está descuidada mirando su reflejo en el agua, al poco rato se agacha para beber, este es el momento.

En tres grandes zancadas estoy detrás de ella, le agarro con furia del pelo, obligándola a levantarse y halándola contra mí, su cabeza se sacude intentando librarse de mi agarre, pero no tiene oportunidad, es más pequeña y no tiene mi determinación. Antes de escuchar su voz, sus súplicas o cualquier cosa, pensando sólo en mi amor, rebano su garganta de un lado al otro... La sangre fluye profusamente sobre mi mano que aún sujeta firmemente el cuchillo contra su piel...

Una vez que su cuerpo se rinde ante la muerte la suelto y huyo de ahí con los trozos de la lanza y las manos sucias, pero no pienso dejarme matar hasta que acabe con su compañero. Me mueve la venganza, si Armand no pudo volver a casa por el chico del 9, me aseguraré de que estos dos no vuelvan a las suyas...

* * *

_En primer lugar, gracias por leer._

_Como pueden ver, en el Capitolio apenas empiezan a darle forma los juegos y las cosas se plantean sobre la marcha. _

_La Arena de los primeros juegos fue una réplica del Coliseo Romano, sólo que sin el área destinada al público, y estaba cubierta por un domo que evitaba a los tributos escapar. _

_El D9 es el hogar del primer Vencedor, pero como les resultará obvio no fue gracias a Ada, sino por su compañero: Randy, de 18 años. Bastante motivado, por cierto, pues quedó huérfano por la guerra y tiene a su cargo a sus dos hermanos menores, Clint de cuatro años y Stacy de siete._

_Ada, a pesar de querer morir, superó las bombas de los pedestales y el baño de sangre. Huyó de la cornucopia sin víveres o armas. Y se ocultó, muriendo en sus propios términos, por causas naturales (frío, sed e inanición) a los pocos días._


	4. Brick Wayne 18 años D3

**Año 3**

**Distrito 3**

**Brick Wayne – 18 años.**

* * *

Este es el peor año de los juegos, aunque quizá sólo pienso así porque estoy aquí. Lo cual es una mala pasada del destino, ya que si la cosecha hubiese sido una semana después, yo me habría librado. Mañana, si sigo vivo, será mi cumpleaños 19… y en teoría no debería estar aquí…

Conforme se han desarrollado los juegos el Capitolio ha tenido que ajustar algunas cosas sobre la marcha. Ahora nos dejan de despedirnos de nuestros familiares y amigos después de la cosecha, en el edificio de justicia para que no tengamos la tentación de escapar. Luego partimos rumbo al Capitolio con un escolta y si nuestro distrito tiene un vencedor, también él nos acompaña, claro esa "ventaja" apenas la tienen dos distritos. Al llegar al Capitolio nos preparan para un desfile donde nos exhiben a toda la nación. Posteriormente nos dan la posibilidad de entrenar dos días, de conocernos un poco, aunque casi nadie hace amistades aquí. Luego tenemos una sesión privada con los vigilantes de los juegos, a quienes les debemos mostrar nuestros mejores talentos para que nos evalúen y nos den una puntuación inicial que servirá para orientar las apuestas que se hacen en el Capitolio. Finalmente, nos hacen una breve entrevista individual, transmitida a Panem y al día siguiente empiezan los juegos en sí.

Al parecer no les resultaron divertidas las primeras ediciones, puesto que la mayoría de los tributos eran muy jóvenes y asustadizos y como obviamente no van a cambiar su amado "Tratado de la Traición", le han añadido algunas condiciones para amañar las cosechas, en primer lugar: Inscripciones acumulativas, es decir a partir de los doce años una papeleta con nuestros nombres entran a la urna de selección, pero con cada año se añadirá una más, en un principio todos teníamos la misma posibilidad de ser elegidos, ahora, los mayores estamos más propensos a terminar en los juegos. Además los más necesitados tienen la opción de pedir una ración de aceite y cereales llamada tesela, pero a cambio de cada una, el nombre del chico entrará una vez más en el sorteo. Este año pedí una tesela, pues supuse que no habría realmente riesgos y quería ayudar a mi abuela, la única familiar viva que me queda, así que en la cosecha había cuatro papeletas con mi nombre en la urna (las de las tres cosechas y la de la tesela que pedí) pero la suerte no estuvo de mi lado…

En estos juegos decidieron uniformarnos, todos llevamos la misma indumentaria: un mono enterizo térmico de color gris, con el número del distrito bordado con letras negras en el pecho y la espalda, complementado con botas, guantes, lentes y gorro. La arena donde estamos es un páramo helado, prácticamente sin alimentos, donde nunca se oculta el sol, la falta de sueño, el frío, el miedo constante a los demás tributos, todo se conjuga para hacer lo que nos resta de vida más horrible. Soy el mayor de los chicos, pero no está en mi naturaleza arrebatarle la vida a los demás.

Todo lo contrario, me he hecho cargo de otras dos vidas, aunque no sé cómo podría asegurarles nada. A veces sé que siento más miedo que ellos, que justo ahora intentan dormir un poco junto a mí, lo cual me hace apreciarlos más, sé que me han brindado su total confianza. Rick y Maryann, son los tributos del distrito 7, un par de chicos de 15 años. También estaría con nosotros la chica de mi distrito, Rashell, pero murió a manos del mastodonte del distrito 10, apenas el primer día.

Se separó de nosotros para buscar comida, yo no debí permitir que se alejara tanto y menos aún ella sola, pero tardé demasiado en llegar a esa conclusión. Su muerte pesa en mi consciencia, pues cuando medité en los peligros a los que se exponía ya era tarde, el enorme tributo la sostenía del cuello con ambas manos, asfixiándola. En pocos segundos ella dejó de luchar y él la soltó con desprecio al suelo, ya sin vida. Todo ocurrió a pocos metros, frente a mis ojos, y no sé a qué deidad agradecerle que él no me haya notado pues habría corrido con igual suerte, cobardemente regresé sobre mis pasos sin volver la mirada…

En la aparente calma de este momento trato de recordar cómo se formó esta alianza, pero no tengo ni idea, supongo que fue gracias a las chicas. Y aunque sé que sólo puede ser temporal, no seré yo quien la rompa.

De pronto unas rápidas pisadas acercándose me sobresaltaron, sacudí los pies de Rick y en pocos segundos estaba de pie a mi lado, ambos cubriendo a Maryann que había sucumbido al cansancio. Frente a nosotros, con una expresión de terror apareció la chica del 5, antes de poder hacer nada, Rick la atacó con la guadaña que cogió de la cornucopia, haciéndole un corte en la parte superior de la pierna. Ella cae al piso aullando de dolor; impresionado yo sólo atiné a dar dos pasos atrás.

Sé que estamos aquí para matarnos pero no tengo la sangre fría para hacerlo y ver a este muchacho, más joven que yo, atacarla sin siquiera inmutarse me espantó. Puedo saber qué es lo que me espera más temprano que tarde. Pero mientras divago en estas estupideces, Rick la remata insertándole la hoja del arma en el estómago. Sin mirarme se da la vuelta y con expresión ausente se dirige a Maryann.

– Vamos, debemos largarnos de aquí.

– Venga Maryann – la sacudo. – ¡Arriba!

La muchacha desorientada mira en dirección al cadáver y asustada se levanta de un brinco, cogiéndose del brazo de Rick. Los tres emprendemos el camino, sin detenernos a pensar en lo que acabamos de hacer, no tiene caso.

* * *

_Gracias chicas por leer y comentar, se siente mejor esto cuando hay reciprocidad. _

_El año pasado Bianca no pudo completar su venganza, pues cuando ubicó al joven del 9 él notó su presencia antes de que pudiera atacarlo, y sin el factor sorpresa, fue presa fácil del muchacho que era mucho más fuerte y ágil. _

_Y el ganador de los Segundos Juegos fue: Baxter Gibbs de 17 años, proveniente del D2._

_Gracias Alpha, me emocionó tu impresión sobre el asesinato. Nunca antes he escrito nada así, pero me alegra haber atinado, aunque creo que no fue el caso en este capítulo. También me gustó escribir esa relación entre Bianca y Armand, al principio no iba a ahondar tanto, pero iba fluyendo tan bien, que me extendí._

_Gracias también a ti: Elenear28, por leer y comentar._


	5. Michael Traxler 15 años D5

**Año 4**

**Distrito 5**

**Michael Traxler – 15 años.**

* * *

A cuatro años del fin de la guerra el Capitolio ha logrado minar por completo cualquier atisbo de duda sobre su superioridad y acallar los gritos de libertad de los habitantes de los distritos, en su lugar una honda melancolía recorre la nación entera, sobre todo cuando se acerca la Cosecha.

Los estragos de la lucha se están superando, poco a poco, el Capitolio ha ayudado a reconstruir los distritos, o mejor dicho, aquellas estructuras que ellos necesitan que estén bien, para satisfacer sus propias necesidades. De modo que ya las cosas están más o menos igual a como fueron antes, excepto que ahora tenemos los Juegos del Hambre, y cada año dos familias ven partir a alguno de sus vástagos en un viaje, para la mayoría sin retorno.

Ellos, en el Capitolio, son tan crueles, tan absurdamente crueles... que no merecen el apelativo "gente", son unos monstruos, unos psicópatas. No debo ser muy listo, tal vez por eso no entiendo cómo mandar a veinticuatro muchachos a matarse entre ellos puede resolver algo, pero todavía es más incomprensible que incluso la arena en sí atente contra los tributos, es algo sádico.

Estos juegos representan ahora una diversión nunca antes vista para la gente en el Capitolio. Su venganza, lejos de estar consumada, apenas está siendo diseñada y cada año que pasa se superan: El año pasado, los juegos duraron apenas nueve días, pues la fuerza de los elementos diezmó a los muchachos, cuando algunos de ellos, empeñados en mantenerse con vida, intentaron comerse a sus compañeros muertos, soltaron en la arena a unos mutos humanoides, de casi dos metros cubiertos de pelo blanco, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y grandes y afiladas garras.

Mientras veía esto en la televisión, pensé que no querían que nadie sobreviviera...

Que quizá esos serían los últimos juegos y que no habría un vencedor para recordar, qué inocente, estúpido e ingenuo fui... Los capitolinos apenas le están agarrando el gusto a esto, pero lo poco que han probado les ha dejado con ganas de más...

Creo que el miedo que se apoderó de mí la mañana de la cosecha actuó como un imán que atrajo a mí toda la mala suerte, puesto que junto a Camille Golden, la chica más amable y linda que he conocido, fui seleccionado para los cuartos juegos, y yo nunca soportaría tener que acabar con su vida, jamás soportaría verla morir. En definitiva, lo que me espera es la prueba más grande que jamás podré enfrentar.

Estoy en la arena, sobre el pedestal minado en que debo esperar que corran 60 segundos, para empezar a luchar por mi vida. Frente a mí se extiende una pradera, como jamás he visto, verde, fresca, apacible, pero sé que debe encerrar mil y un horrores. Trato de encontrar su rostro entre los demás tributos y cuando finalmente la encuentro me asusto aún más al ver su cara de puro terror, apenas tiene 13 años.

Estar aquí es demasiado frustrante, pues a pesar de las carencias, de lo difícil que resulta la vida, gente como Camille hace que valga la pena vivirla, quisiera poder vivirla, pero sé que no lograré imponerme a 22 muchachos y protegerla hasta coronarla vencedora, como hicieron el año pasado, no soy ni fuerte ni listo... Sé bien que para mí esto se acaba hoy, que me iré sin conocer muchas cosas, como el sabor de sus labios... que dejaré atrás a mis hermanos, a mis padres, a mis pocos amigos y que el terror de la cosecha seguirá acechándolos aunque yo me haya ido.

Sin querer y de nosedónde la rebeldía se apodera de mí a pocos instantes de que todo empiece – o termine, según la perspectiva – y me convenzo de que no les proporcionaré diversión a estos imbéciles... Sé bien que haré...

Hasta ahora han sido pocos los tributos que se lanzan del pedestal antes de que la cuenta atrás finalice, la mayor parte de ellos en los primeros juegos cuando no oyeron las advertencias del presentador, sé que muchos juzgarán como cobardía lo que pienso hacer, quisiera verlos en mi lugar. Yo creo que hay valentía en la forma en que decido que sólo yo seré artífice de mi propia muerte. El último pensamiento que cruza por mi cabeza, mientras una socarrona sonrisa se forma sin mi autorización en mis labios es: No pienso entretenerlos, señores del Capitolio...

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, ¿se nota que estoy algo enviciada con esto? Supongo que no. Los terceros juegos del hambre fueron ganados por alguien conocido (**redoble de tambores**): La primera mujer en conseguirlo fue: Maryann Willow, del D7, también la más joven ganadora en la historia de los juegos (hasta ahora). Protegida por dos buenos compañeros no se ensució las manos para ganar. Brick se separó del grupo antes de tener que romper la alianza con sangre, pero murió al intentar ayudar a la chica del D4: Blue, quien huía de los Yetis (mutos)..._

_Caleb, el chico del D10, fue el finalista que se enfrentó a la pareja del 7. Rick no tuvo reparos al luchar contra él, pese a su imponente humanidad, ellos lucharon ferozmente y Rick fue dirigiendo la lucha hasta un despeñadero, desde donde ambos se cayeron falleciendo casi instantáneamente al estrellarse contra un bloque de hielo. Y así la menuda Maryann fue coronada._


	6. Mackenzie Sloane 13 años D2

**Año 5**

**Distrito 2**

**Mackenzie Sloane – 13 años.**

* * *

A sus 20 años luce más sexy que nunca y es el amor platónico de muchas. A mí no me impresiona del todo, tal vez porque se podría decir que somos de la misma clase social y lo veo como un igual. Además, me parece que es algo presumido. Hablo de Baxter Gibbs, mi mentor, el único vencedor de mi distrito, que ahora gracias a sus ganancias presume de un cuerpo envidiable y una sonrisa que hace a más de una perder la cabeza. Pero lo que he conocido estos días, su forma de pensar, simplemente me asquea.

Sí, me cosecharon.

Sí, no hay escapatoria y debo ir a los juegos.

Sí, en la arena he de valerme por mí misma, cosa que no he debido hacer nunca.

Todo eso lo entendí entre lágrimas en el puto tren que me traía hacia acá. Entonces, ¿Por qué intenta sembrar esperanzas que se convertirán en puras cenizas? No nota que a pesar de no haber pasado necesidades, y por ello estar en buena forma, soy incapaz hasta de atar las agujetas de mis zapatos correctamente. No fui hecha para ir a los juegos y sus delirios de gloria y grandeza me resbalan...

Ya me di cuenta de que no hay nada que pueda protegerme. Por mi posición social no amerité recurrir a las teselas, por lo que sólo había dos míseras papeletas con mi nombre en la cosecha. Y ni siquiera la influencia de mi padre, el Alcalde del Distrito, pudo salvarme. Al contrario, muchos se alegraron por mi elección, pero eso sólo duró dos minutos, lo que tardó Candy Silvermist en extraer el nombre del tributo masculino: un chico de doce, del área más pobre del distrito.

Cada vez que estamos a solas, Baxter insiste en convencerme de que puedo lograrlo, que si él lo hizo yo también puedo, que debo aprovechar cada pequeña oportunidad y en especial, tratar de aliarme con alguien. Sopeso la palabra: aliarme. Suena hipócrita. Es hipócrita, como el autor del consejo. La verdad es que se concentra en mí sólo porque Tyrone es aún menor que yo. Y eso sólo confirma lo que pienso, que los niños pequeños no tenemos oportunidad. Sé que ninguno de nosotros les importamos, cómo si no, no ha traído a ninguno de vuelta. Los años pasados han salido chicos mayores y aun así no han llegado lejos.

Esta tarde, me he encerrado en la habitación que me asignaron. Tyrone ha de estar atragantándose de comida nuevamente, no lo juzgo, al contrario de él, yo nunca he pasado hambre, pero los últimos días he perdido el apetito, además no quiero socializar con ninguno de los tres, así que me quedo tumbada en la cama, pensando, dándome la oportunidad de extrañar los cálidos brazos de mi madre cuando, aún a mi edad, me mete a la cama. Su suave voz arrullando a mi hermanito cada noche en la habitación contigua. Me permito derramar una lágrima, que apresuro a limpiar cuando siento el suave toque en mi puerta. Al abrirla me encuentro con Baxter frente a mí, que sin ningún protocolo entra a mi cuarto.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Le pregunto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

– Mira, niñata malcriada – Susurra apuntándome con su largo dedo, luego de cerrar la puerta, bloqueándola con su cuerpo. Nada más esa expresión me hace perder la paciencia, pero no tengo la fuerza para sacarlo de aquí, no me queda otra que escucharlo, aunque no estoy obligada a ser amable con él. – He tratado de tenerte paciencia ¡Ya basta! Vas a hacer justo lo que yo te diga.

– O si no me moriré, créeme ya lo tengo claro... Escupe lo que hayas venido a decir y vete de aquí.

– Tu papi me hizo prometer que volverías con vida y aunque año tras año he tratado de ayudar a los dos tributos con todo mi ahínco, este año me dedicaré sólo a ti, así tal vez tengas más oportunidad. Pero tienes que poner de tu parte – Su revelación sobre su charla con mi papá me hace cerrar la boca y prestar atención, aunque quisiera estar en otro lugar, lejos de quienes desean hacerme daño. – Hay algo que quiero que quede sólo entre tú y yo, un vigilante que... – Carraspea y mirando a otro lado, avergonzado, de quien sabe qué, continúa. – es mi amigo, me ha dicho que aquí disfrutan tanto con los juegos, que los más adinerados además de apostar por su favorito quieren apoyarlo, así que les permitirán enviarle ayudas, ya sean armas, provisiones, medicinas, lo que sea que necesiten. ¿Entiendes? Esas cosas pueden ser la diferencia entre vivir o morir. Pero para que te hagas merecedora de esos regalos, debes deslumbrarlos. Así que, deja esa mala actitud y empieza a pensar cómo te los meterás al bolsillo, mañana en la noche en la entrevista es tu única oportunidad.

Sin dejarme pensar en nada que responderle, sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Ni siquiera puedo alegrarme con que ha hecho justo lo que le he pedido yéndose tras darme estas noticias, ya que me han dejado un sabor amargo en la boca, por órdenes de mi padre desahuciará a Tyrone...

Hasta hace minutos sabía lo que me esperaba y estaba de cierta forma resignada, pero ahora me siento mal y culpable... Me siento desorientada, triste y sola... Y por primera vez entiendo la sonrisa de la gente del distrito cuando salí cosechada, ellos saben que no merezco ser tratada con preferencia.

Quiero irme de aquí... Quiero estar en casa...

* * *

_Bueno mis corazones, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Debo decirles que esta chica es de mis favoritas hasta ahora. _

_Los 4° Juegos del Hambre los ganó Jasmine Carter de 18 años, proveniente del D11, una hábil sanadora que supo aprovechar las ventajas de la arena. Michael, como comprenderán logró ocupar el puesto N° 24._


	7. Cinder Donovan 17 años D12

**Año 6**

**Distrito 12**

**Cinder Donovan – 17 años.**

* * *

Pobreza.

Hambre.

Miseria.

Dolor.

Angustia.

Desigualdad.

Resentimiento.

Conformismo.

Con eso se podría resumir la vida en el distrito 12, desde siempre uno de los más miserables de Panem. Estando tan cerca del distrito 13, no sé por qué no aprovecharon y nos bombardearon al mismo tiempo. O sea, con toda la tecnología tan avanzada que tienen, dudo que les haga mucha falta el carbón que producimos.

Pero ese tipo de misericordia no es propia del Presidente Dionysus Heavenly... En el Capitolio no conocen de misericordia, para ellos no somos más que esclavos, medio moribundos, medio alimentados, la escoria de Panem... Tal vez por eso es que he causado tanta conmoción... La huérfana Cinder Donovan, claro, aquello de huérfano es un estado bastante común desde que acabó la guerra.

A mi edad, aún no puedo trabajar en la mina. Y siendo demasiado mayor para el miserable orfanato del distrito, lo natural es que ya hubiese pasado a mejor vida, pero soy una luchadora nata y no me dejé morir de hambre, antes de perder a mis padres aprendí de ellos lo mejor de sus talentos. De mi madre el arte de la diplomacia y de mi padre heredé la valentía y temeridad necesarias para atreverme a robar en las casas de los comerciantes, así pues, me sé defender. Puede estar mal, pero a ellos les va mejor.

Es así como además de no estar tan malnutrida como los demás tengo un par de cartas bajo la manga y sorprendí a los vigilantes durante mi presentación obteniendo un majestuoso 8/12. Una hazaña que por primera vez consigue alguien de mi distrito.

La chica del 7 y yo hemos hecho un buen equipo, ella es una maestra con el hacha y a mí me va bien con los cuchillos. Nos juntamos después del baño de sangre, en el que yo maté a dos chicos (uno del 4 y el otro del 11) y ella a su compañero, para hacernos con provisiones y armas. Cinco años de juegos han dejado claro que es imposible sobrevivir sin ellas y no puedo atenerme a la generosidad de los patrocinadores, pues hace mucho aprendí a no depender de nadie.

Yo sobreviviré. Y una de las hermosas casas de la Villa de los Vencedores será mía...

Tasha y yo hemos tratado de no llamar mucho la atención. Pero la pareja de voluntarios del 2 la tomó en nuestra contra cuando nos llevamos dos cestas con alimentos de la cornucopia, nos están persiguiendo y nos pisan los talones. A varios días (con sus respectivas noches) de jugar al gato y al ratón con ellos estoy realmente agotada, sobre todo porque la escarpada ruta que ha elegido mi compañera es demasiado para mí. Además el sol está particularmente inclemente esta mañana. El sudor corre a chorros por mi espalda y siento las piernas pesadas mientras escalamos la pronunciada pendiente. Finalmente soy yo quien pide descanso:

– ¿Tasha... – murmuro sin aliento – Podemos descansar?

– No, Cinder – Me responde sin volverse a mirarme y la condescendencia en su voz me irrita: – Además ya acabamos con las provisiones, tenemos que buscar algo que comer...

Guardo silencio y continúo caminando como si no me sintiera desfallecer a cada paso, la debilidad aumenta y cuando estoy segura que no puedo avanzar más, Tasha se detiene y voltea a mirarme con una radiante sonrisa; su piel, antes blanca a más no poder, se ha bronceado con el sol de los últimos días, supongo que igual estará la mía, y sus ojos verdes brillan tanto, que si estuviéramos en otro lugar pensaría que es una chica muy feliz.

– ¡Mangos! – Es todo lo que me dice mientras empieza a subir con facilidad a un árbol.

Me quedo de piedra, no sé de qué habla ni a qué se debe el ímpetu con el que se impulsa entre las ramas. Con miedo de ser alcanzada por los chicos del dos, subo tras ella sin dificultad. Cuando la encuentro tiene en su regazo media docena de frutas de piel entre amarilla y roja y se lleva una a los labios, no puedo dejar de pensar que es un error, que la fruta debe estar envenenada, pero de mi boca semiabierta no sale ni un sonido.

Nunca antes he visto esa fruta. Ni siquiera en el tren o durante mi estadía en el Capitolio, donde degusté por primera vez diversos manjares.

Exhausta por todo el esfuerzo, pero aún sin decirle que no se coma eso, me acomodo en una de las ramas un poco más abajo de ella, que me avienta una de las frutas, la cual atajo sin dificultad.

– Come, están buenos. – Dice con la boca llena y expresión de dicha.

Con evidente desconfianza espero unos minutos, estudiando el aromático fruto, dando tiempo a que ella caiga muerta si es que está envenenado, mientras Tasha casi ha devorado todos los que tenía y va por más. Sólo entonces me permito morderlo y me llevo una agradable sorpresa, es jugoso y dulce. Delicioso.

Y de pronto, la segunda sorpresa del día llega a nosotras, en forma de un par de paracaídas plateados. Tasha y yo nos movemos rápidamente y tomamos uno cada una, para encontrarnos con exactamente los mismos regalos: Una cerbatana y doce dardos envenenados. Abajo de nosotras nuestro blanco aparece al pie del árbol, tan cansados como inocentes de lo que les espera...

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Por acá con mi primera tributo del doce. ¿Qué les pareció Cinder? A mí me encantó, pero realmente amo a todos los narradores, ya saben, yo les di vida (aunque también muerte, puesto que ninguno ha vuelto vencedor)._

_El año pasado Mackenzie y Tyrone murieron durante el baño de sangre. Ella fue hosca y apática durante su entrevista, ganándose mil miradas acusadoras de su mentor._

_Los 5° Juegos del Hambre los ganó Liam Benson, un joven de 17 años del D6. Nos vemos en el séptimo juego._


	8. Shaista O'Neill 18 años D6

**Año 7**

**Distrito 6**

**Shaista O'Neill – 18 años.**

* * *

Según Chase, la chica bonita que ganó el año pasado ha inspirado su estrategia para mí. Él es mi estilista y ha recreado un rostro perfecto sobre las cicatrices de mis quemaduras. Su trabajo no será sencillo, sin embargo, pues muchas otras chicas se veían radiantes, apenas en el momento en que fueron cosechadas, en especial las voluntarias de los distritos uno y dos.

¡Y eso aún antes de pasar por las manos de los estilistas!

Aunque para nadie es un secreto que son los consentidos del Capitolio, ya que fueron unos de los primeros distritos en rendirse. Lo cierto es que ellos no pasan tantas necesidades, según dicen. Y debe ser cierto pues se ven más sanas y mejor alimentadas.

Me angustia no lucir tan bien como ellas...

Aunque no todo son patrocinadores... O eso espero. Mi cabeza no ha parado de pensar en una estrategia para volver a casa, lo triste es que la mía no ha de ser tan simple como la de Chase, hacerme parecer bonita no es dificultoso con todos los artilugios de los que aquí disponen, en cambio, sobrevivir a los juegos del hambre, requiere de fuerza e inteligencia. Y yo tengo poco de ambas.

En cambio Jelton, mi compañero de distrito, es fuerte y aguerrido. Si alguien tiene posibilidades de regresar al distrito 6 ese es él. Un joven guapo al que nunca le dije que me gustaba tanto, pero ahora es tarde y guardaré silencio, temo que me malinterprete y piense que quiero aprovecharme de él en el estadio. Así que si me callé tanto tiempo, me aguantaré lo que me resta de vida.

La muchacha que me ayuda a vestirme podría tener mi edad, aunque las enormes pestañas postizas que lleva y el maquillaje llamativo la hacen parecer mayor. Pero tiene mi contextura y mi altura, sin embargo aparte de eso no tenemos nada en común, ella está en un mundo seguro, donde jamás pasará hambre y menos aún tendrá que luchar por su vida. Tal vez por eso es toda sonrisas y guiños.

De pronto se acerca a mí mostrándome mi indumentaria: Unos shorts deshilachados, muy cortos y lo que queda de algo parecido a la parte de arriba de un overol. Ambas piezas de color azul oscuro con un seis bordado en amarillo y el escudo de Panem en lado izquierdo del pecho. Prácticamente no llevaré nada encima.

Un "¿Pero qué es esto?" se escapa de mí, en voz alta, sin pararme a pensar en lo que me había pedido papá en nuestra despedida. "Vuelve hija, aprende todo lo que puedas de ellos y vuelve".

Por él me había propuesto no rechistar ante nada que me hicieran, pero la "ropa" que me escogieron era literalmente obscena. La muchacha parpadea dos veces antes de responder con su cantarina vocecita:

– Tu atuendo para el desfile. Chase te hará algo de maquillaje corporal antes de salir, quédate tranquila. – Sonríe de nuevo. – No se notarán tus marcas...

Pero no eran mis cicatrices precisamente las que me preocupaban, sino el andar prácticamente desnuda, siendo trasmitida en vivo a todo Panem. Exhibida como un trozo de carne. ¿Es que no saben qué es pudor?

Decido ponérmelas para dejar de sufrir, seguro en mi delgado cuerpo se verán más grandes...

Pero me engaño a mí misma y el espejo lo confirma, antes de que decida romper el micro traje, que no cubre del todo mis nalgas e insinúa el nacimiento de mis senos, Chase y Ginger entran en el pequeño cubículo donde me he estado cambiando, él dice más para sí mismo:

– Fabuloso. –

– ¿Qué se supone que es? – Pregunta ella, sin ninguna malicia.

– Una mecánica sexy. – Sonríe él. – Te haré brillar, Shaista. – Me dice mientras me hace girar para mirarme a la cara. – Ya sabes, aquí tenemos debilidad por las cosas bellas y en cuanto cubra esas cicatrices, estarás deslumbrante para todo Panem. ¡Confía en mí!

Y yo sólo siento que me voy a desmayar, que caeré del carruaje y que para aumentar mi desgracia Jelton será testigo del bochorno que pasaré…

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Pues Cinder y Tasha mataron a los tributos del D2 desde el árbol y sobrevivieron varios días más, relativamente en calma, sin la persecución de éstos. _

_Lamentablemente Cinder no fue la hermosa vencedora de la que nos habla Shaista, ya que tanto ella como Tasha, confiadas al ser dos contra una, mueren persiguiendo a la tributo del D3 (que les había robado comida, cortesía de los patrocinadores) al resbalar dentro de unas aguas hipertermales (a más de 100° C). _

_La ganadora de los 6tos juegos fue Gianna Mazza, de 18 años, primera ganadora para el D1, quien atrajo a muchos patrocinadores por su extraordinaria belleza._


	9. Stacy Banks 14 años D9

**Año 8**

**Distrito 9**

**Stacy Banks – 14 años.**

* * *

Todos sabíamos que existía la posibilidad... la mínima posibilidad, a decir verdad, pues había tres papeletas con mi nombre escrito, pero qué es eso comparado con los cientos de otros nombres de chica que había en la caja.

Es totalmente injusto, es cruel...

Por qué tenía que pasar justo ahora que estamos recomponiendo lo que quedó de nuestra familia. Randy acaba de casarse con Nicole y se veían realmente felices. Clint ha dejado de tener pesadillas y se ha adaptado a la escuela. Y yo estoy feliz de ser parte de nuevo de algo parecido a una familia normal. Pero la suerte no le sonríe durante tanto tiempo a nadie en los distritos...

Las lágrimas arden en mis ojos pero no quiero dejarlas correr, la mandíbula me duele de lo tensa que estoy, tratando de aguantar. Convenciéndome de ser fuerte, porque no soy la única que lo está pasando mal, mis hermanos también están deshechos. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de Clint, no pude decirle cuanto lo amo, no pude decirle nada, prácticamente lo abandoné como antes hicieron mamá y papá, sin una palabra... En silencio...

Una rabia ciega se apodera de mí cada vez que recuerdo hacia dónde voy, porque sí, estoy acostada en una cómoda cama pero no es la mía, estoy en el lujoso tren que me lleva al Capitolio.

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí?

El tren avanza a gran velocidad y sin embargo no siento movimiento alguno, sólo la desolación de ser arrancada de mi familia ¿¡Dios, por qué te ensañas tanto en contra de una sola familia!? ¿No hemos pagado ya con creces lo que sea que hayamos hecho?

No es posible, debo estar soñando, debe ser una pesadilla... Despierta Stacy... Despierta...

Randy viene conmigo, claro. Es la octava vez que hace este viaje y siempre ha vuelto al Distrito solo. ¿Cómo puedo pensar que esta vez será diferente?

No sé cómo lo ha tomado, pues me he encerrado en mí misma desde que la mariposita esa del Capitolio escogió mi nombre en la cosecha. A pesar de mi abstracción pude notar que mi compañero, Gary Richardson, desde entonces me veía con odio, lo cual es absurdo. Apenas era la primera vez que nos veíamos.

Crystal irrumpe en silencio en mi habitación y se acerca a mí con los ojos enrojecidos. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa, ahora? No quiero siquiera tener que mirarla, no quiero hablarle, quiero estar sola...

– Vamos, Stacy. – Su voz es ronca y parece a punto de largarse a llorar. Ella, precisamente ella, que hace años se llevó a Randy... ¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a dirigirme la palabra?

– No quiero nada. Vete de aquí... – La corro de manera hosca, tratando de ignorar que su mano se acerca a mi rostro para darme una leve caricia. El mundo al revés, es lo que pienso...

– Vamos, es hora de la cena. Esperamos por ti.

– No quiero comer. – Replico sentándome y apartando su garra antes de que me toque...

Randy, alto y corpulento (al contrario de mí que soy delgada y bajita), también entra en el cuarto, ninguno entiende que todo lo que quiero es un poco de privacidad. A él le toma un minuto convencer a Crystal de dejarnos solos.

– Stacy, pequeña, yo...

Desde que tengo uso de razón jamás he visto a Randy llorando, siempre ha sido un hombre fuerte, implacable, decidido. Y son sus silenciosas lágrimas las que me rompen por dentro, y me refugio entre sus brazos, llorando con fuerza, liberando todo el terror que ocupa cada rincón de mi ser. Él me abraza, me reconforta, me alivia... Cuando los sollozos de ambos reducen su intensidad, me separa un poco y mirándome a los ojos me dice:

– Lo lograrás, Stacy. Lo lograremos. ¡Te prometo, por lo más sagrado, que te traeré de vuelta, pequeña!

Es entonces, que la puerta que permanecía entreabierta se abre de golpe y Gary aparece en el umbral hecho una furia, su voz fría pero llena de rabia contenida, logra aterrorizarme cuando dice:

– Entonces, obviamente apoyarás sólo a tu hermana. Y yo no voy a contar contigo para volver a casa... Me ha quedado claro, pero escúchenme bien los dos, en la arena, es por ti por la primera que iré, Banks. Escríbelo...

* * *

_Hola ¿Qué tal?._

_Como saben los malvados del Capitolio disfrutan cuando un familiar de un vencedor debe ir a la arena, así que aquí está la pequeña Stacy, de quién les hablé en el capítulo 3. _

_En los séptimos juegos Baxter por fin logró regresar con vida a uno de sus tributos: Leonard Mc Kerson, de 17 años, del Distrito 2. Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos en el próximo juego._


	10. Mags Cohen 16 años D4

**Año 9**

**Distrito 4**

**Mags Cohen – 16 años.**

* * *

Las heridas recibidas han sido borradas de mi piel, las que yo causé, sin embargo, jamás lograré arrancarlas de mi mente. Heridas certeras que atrajeron la muerte sobre el portador. La sangre de tres muchachos fue limpiada de mi piel, de mis manos, pero nunca de mi consciencia. No me permitiré olvidarlos nunca. Una chica del distrito seis, el varón del distrito dos y finalmente un chico del distrito uno. Él, mi último obstáculo para volver a casa.

Duele pensar en ello, duele saber que tres personas encontraron la muerte a través de mis acciones, de mi determinación de seguir con vida. Que veinte más, niños en realidad, también están muertos y sólo por eso yo tengo el "honor" de estar sentada aquí.

A decir verdad, nunca aspiré honor, gloria o riquezas. Qué más riqueza que tener a mis abuelos vivos, conmigo, queriéndome, después que la guerra me arrebatara a mis padres y a mis hermanos mayores. Qué más riqueza que poder ver al sol sumergirse en el mar cada atardecer, coloreando el cielo como ninguna mano humana lo hará jamás. Qué más riqueza que las olas me arrullen cada noche y que sean el primer sonido que escucho al despertar. Era feliz, aunque todo pudiera conspirar para que no lo fuera. Era feliz por convicción.

No necesitaba nada más. Pero tampoco nada menos, por eso decidí luchar, por eso me volví una asesina, para regresar al paraíso que me vio nacer, para morir allá algún día, después de despedir a mis abuelos, después, quizá, de formar una familia. Pero antes de volver a casa me resta una prueba más y juro que es otra muestra más de la aberración de Dionysus Heavenly y sus conciudadanos.

¡Una entrevista al vencedor! Transmitida en vivo a todo Panem, por supuesto. Donde exaltarán los mejores momentos de la edición del año de los juegos. Donde las familias de los tributos muertos revivirán las, generalmente, atroces muertes de sus hijos.

Y yo soy la vencedora...

Yo debo estar aquí y mostrarme complacida por mi victoria...

¿De qué creen que estamos hechos? Nos humillan tanto y sólo puedo pensar que esto no puede durar mucho más, los distritos no podremos aguantar más Juegos del Hambre. No deberían repetirse. Nunca debieron existir. No pueden durar para siempre... Hay que detenerlos y si es una segunda rebelión lo que se necesita para erradicarlos, me apuntaría sin dudarlo.

Me han disfrazado nuevamente, para complacencia de la audiencia capitolina, esta vez el traje hace alegoría a algo a lo que llaman mitología (que a mi entender es como llaman a lo que recuerdan de cualquier civilización que existiese antes de Panem). Llevo un vestido negro, corto y sin mangas, ceñido al cuerpo, de suave cuero, encima del cual me pusieron una armadura plateada, que me pesa mucho y me hace difícil la respiración, en los brazos unos brazaletes del mismo material que la armadura y calzo unas botas de cuero negro con un poco de tacón, que llegan poco más abajo de mis rodillas. Todo complementado con un maquillaje oscuro y una coleta alta que recoge firmemente lo que quedó de mi cabellera caoba. Afortunadamente no debo moverme mucho, ya está todo dispuesto para la entrevista.

Mi expresión ha de ser muy hostil ya que Víctor Spielberg, el entrevistador sentado frente a mí, se estremece mientras me mira. Quizá por ello Verona y Viviana, mi equipo de preparación, se acercan al escenario con el pretexto de retocar el dramático maquillaje que idearon y antes de dar la vuelta por donde vinieron, Verona se acerca a mi oído susurrando:

– ¡Vamos, nena! Sonríe que estás entre amigos. Ya nadie te puede hacer daño.

Las observo alejarse, incrédula. ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Son ellos quienes nos obligan a matarnos, no son nuestros amigos, son verdugos, son los verdaderos asesinos... Sin embargo, fuerzo una sonrisa en mis labios cuando empieza la cuenta atrás para iniciar la transmisión. Víctor también asume su papel, aunque para nadie es un secreto que le teme a la gente de los distritos, su lenguaje corporal lo delata, pero trata de enmascararlo.

– Buenas noches, Panem – Grita con euforia. Espera unos segundos, en lo que imagino que espera la respuesta de la audiencia y como si fuera otro hombre prosigue sosegadamente: – Esta noche me complace llevar a sus pantallas una entrevista exclusiva con la ganadora de la novena edición de los Juegos del Hambre. ¡Del distrito cuatro: Mags Cohen! – Grita de nuevo este cambiante hombrecillo. De unos parlantes apostados a los lados del escenario se escuchan aplausos, risas y vítores, lo cual hace que me confunda un poco, ya que en la habitación sólo estamos él y yo, los equipos de grabación son operados a distancia.

– Buenas noches, Víctor. – Saludo tras recomponerme.

– Es un placer tenerte aquí de nuevo, Mags.

– El placer de estar aquí es sólo mío... – Respondo batiendo las pestañas. Él luce un poco contrariado por mi súbito cambio, pero no dice nada. - Gracias de todas formas, por esta entrevista.

– Debes saber que Panem siguió toda tu trayectoria durante los juegos, pero hay cosas que pasaron en la arena que tú te perdiste y hoy te daremos el privilegio de presenciar. Es por eso que durante las siguientes horas vamos a revivir los mejores momentos de los juegos, Mags. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como nosotros!

Puedo sentir como el vómito se agolpa en mi garganta y no sé si podré resistirlo, no quiero ver esto, no puedo disfrutarlo, pero me obligo a permanecer en mi sitio con un semblante de indiferencia. Sé que es la última prueba... Y no me romperé ante ellos, haré lo posible por permanecer sosegada, porque tampoco celebraré ninguna de esas muertes. La estridente música golpea con fuerza en mis oídos, las luces del escenario disminuyen y una enorme pantalla se enciende para mostrar una toma aérea de la arena que me sirvió de prisión durante tres semanas, de la cual ahora soy libre.

Una isla, hermosa en apariencia, verde en todo su esplendor, peligrosa para muchos de los demás tributos.

Sé que el entorno me ayudó a ser la vencedora que hoy en día está aquí, porque justo en cuanto me soltaron en la arena y la brisa marina revolvió mi cabello yo esbocé una sonrisa, mientras muchos de los demás mostraban semblantes horrorizados, yo sabía más o menos a lo que me atenía...

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer! _

_Este capítulo se me hizo un poquito más complicado que los anteriores, ya que se trata de un personaje al que quiero mucho, a mi entender Mags es compasiva y se arrepiente de haber causado las muertes que le concedieron la victoria, pero le rinde honores a los caídos prometiéndose llevar una vida digna._

_Alphabetta, el día que publiqué los tres capítulos estaba demasiado molesta con todo quería matar a alguien (y como verás era menos destructivo acabar con 23*3 tributos jajaja!) así que me sirvió para aliviar un poco de tensión... Hiciste bien en no encariñarte con la pequeña Stacy, pues no lo logró, y fue Eliott Cooper del D1 quien ganó los 8° juegos, siendo el primer distrito que corona un segundo vencedor en un lapso tan corto de tiempo._

_Bueno nena espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones, descanses mucho y vuelvas pronto...Nos vemos en el próximo juego._


	11. Matthew Stabler 18 años D2

**Año 10**

**Distrito 2**

**Matthew Stabler – 18 años.**

* * *

Todo empezó gracias al alcalde Sloane, que obviamente quedó un poco loco cuando su hijita murió en los juegos, hace unos años.

Ella era una muchacha delicada, en muchos sentidos, a la que educaban en casa y por tanto no tenía muchas amistades. Yo solía frecuentar el Edificio de Justicia, en compañía de mi padre, que es la mano derecha del alcalde, pero allá no coincidimos casi nunca, así que era una extraña para mí, a pesar que nuestras madres son hermanas y por ende éramos primos. Normal y de familia, todos somos algo huraños.

No puedo olvidar cómo fue que empezó todo. Yo también tenía trece años en ese entonces, aunque era más alto que la mayoría de mis compañeros era flaco, desgarbado, sin ningún talento especial y le tenía un miedo cerval a los dichosos juegos del hambre.

Mi papá y yo acompañamos al alcalde a la estación a recibir a Baxter, sin imaginarnos lo que pasaría en cuanto el vencedor llegó, pues a pesar de la reciente muerte de Mackenzie, Fred Sloane permanecía sosegado y de cierta forma ausente. Sin embargo, apenas el joven bajó del tren, el alcalde se le fue encima y lo atacó a golpes y patadas, mientras gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo, como un loco endemoniado, porque no había hecho nada por la pequeña Mackenzie.

Quien a partir de hoy es mi mentor, no dijo nada, tampoco se defendió y aguantó la golpiza, quizá por remordimiento sentía que la merecía, o eso pensé yo. Papá y yo los separamos con esfuerzo y nos llevamos de ahí al alcalde, quien derrotadamente sólo repetía, una y otra vez, mientras lloraba: no podemos seguir entregando nuestros niños. La idea de poder salvarnos de los juegos del hambre lo obsesionó y aunque no podía evitar que fuéramos, comentaba que siendo nuestro distrito en encargado de proveer a Panem de armas y Agentes de la Paz, teníamos que aprovechar esas circunstancias para darle herramientas de lucha a nuestros tributos.

Días después Baxter se apareció en el edificio de justicia, aún amoratado por los golpes recibidos. Se encerró con mi padre y el alcalde y aunque yo no pude oír de qué hablaron, sé que todo cambió gracias a esa conversación. Baxter fue luego a la escuela y buscó entre los chicos mayores a dos de ellos, un chico y una chica sin mucho que perder, y se los llevó a su casa.

Mi padre y el alcalde llevaron a escondidas algunas cosas de la Academia de Entrenamiento de los Agentes de la Paz a la casa de Baxter. Lo que fuera la obsesión de Sloane se esparció rápidamente a Baxter y a papá, finalmente me contagió también a mí. Durante ese año Baxter entrenó a Reginald y Françoise, para el día de la cosecha esos dos eran los mejor alimentados y más fuertes del distrito, sin duda alguna... Y cuando la escolta llamó a la tributo femenino, Françoise se presentó voluntaria, Reginald hizo lo mismo cuando fue el turno del chico.

Así la historia ha cambiado en el distrito dos, desde entonces ningún año ha ido a los juegos algún niño sin preparación. Y aunque en principio parecía una locura, ha funcionado, pues al año siguiente Leonard volvió de los Juegos del Hambre y con él muchos regalos para el distrito, ambos vencedores han dedicado gran parte de sus ganancias y de su tiempo para formar una pequeña academia donde entrenamos. Y en adelante nuestros tributos siempre han logrado acercarse más y más a la gran final...

Y este año soy yo quien irá. Fue emocionante gritar mi nombre y ofrecerme voluntario, ante las miradas asustadas de los chicos que se salvaban de ir, me regodeo en ese momento, tras la breve despedida de mis padres, papá está orgulloso, pero no es de los que exteriorizan sus sentimientos mamá, en cambio, no está del todo convencida... Los últimos dos años no hemos traído a nadie de vuelta, pero yo soy absolutamente capaz de ganar. Ganar y volver.

El último en entrar a despedirme es mi pequeño primo: Aaron, quien a sus nueve años es la versión masculina de Mackenzie, él y yo nos hemos juntado desde hace algún tiempo, y se ha estado entrenando también, sólo en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo porque aún le falta tiempo para ser elegible.

– Matthew, vuelve... – Susurra con determinación mientras me mira a los ojos, firmemente. Parece mayor en el trajecito formal que lleva puesto, sólo por ser día de cosecha.

– Nada podría impedírmelo. Aún tengo muchos trucos que enseñarte. – Lo abrazo con fuerza y al estar tan cerca puedo sentir el desbocado latir de su corazón. Él me devuelve el abrazo. – Te lo prometo, Aaron. Volveré.

– Por Mackenzie... – Susurra de nuevo, separándose para mirarme a los ojos nuevamente.

– Por Mackenzie y por ti. Tenlo por seguro...

Antes de poder terminar de despedirnos un agente con cara de pocos amigos le dice al pequeño que se acabó el tiempo. Nos soltamos poco a poco y mientras mi primo se va, siento un nudo formarse en mi garganta y lágrimas no deseadas se agolpan en mis ojos.

– Por Mackenzie y por ti... – Repito como un mantra, hasta que Baxter pasa por mí para irnos rumbo a la estación.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer! _

_Alphabetta, como siempre me hacen muy feliz tus comentarios, gracias... Me alegro por tu PC, yo tuve problemas con el internet los últimos días y por ello no había podido publicar. _

_Bueno ya conocen la ganadora de la novena edición. Así que nos vemos en el próximo juego._


	12. David Stern 14 años D7

**Año 11**

**Distrito 7**

**David Stern – 14 años.**

* * *

Hui de la cornucopia al finalizar los sesenta segundos, sin molestarme en mirar atrás, sin tomar nada de allí, dominado por el miedo y a punto de echarme a llorar como un crío, pues lo que tengo adelante es totalmente desalentador: Blancas arenas se extienden hacia todas partes, casi no hay vegetación o al menos no hay nada que se vea comestible, y el sol en lo alto del cielo calienta sin clemencia todo alrededor. Sin alimentos, sin agua, sin armas, soy una presa fácil incluso para la pequeña de doce años del Ddistrito 4... Trato de encontrar un sitio donde pueda esconderme, aunque me es difícil orientarme, permanezco moviéndome a lo largo del día. La noche cae y resulta ser aún más dura que el día, la temperatura desciende abruptamente y mi holgado atuendo no me ayuda a retener el calor de mi cuerpo. Cuando ya está bien oscuro, me rindo, cansado, con sed y frío, me envuelvo entre mis propios brazos y me echo a dormir. No sé cómo, pero he logrado llegar a la mañana de hoy. Me levanto con ímpetu y me encamino decidido a encontrar agua...

Sé lo que es la escasez ¿Y quién no en los distritos? Pero entre todas mis carencias nunca me ha hecho falta el agua. Hoy, como nunca, extraño mi hogar, extraño el verdor omnipresente en mi distrito, extraño la fresca brisa... Acá no hay sino calor y más calor... La eventual brisa me ahoga al levantar la arena... Cómo si estar en los juegos no fuera lo suficientemente malo, estos _hijos de perra_ nos torturan hasta con el clima...

Pero si tan sólo tuviera agua... Un sorbo... Un trago... No soy capaz de contener la frustración ni la desesperación que me provoca la sed y empiezo a gritar con lo que me resta de fuerza:

– ¡Agua! ¡Agua! ¡Maldita sea, quiero agua! – Mi voz no es mi voz. Es ronca y hasta el hecho de respirar hiere mi garganta. Me callo al darme cuenta de mi imprudencia, pero sé que se aproxima mi fin.

Me caigo de bruces y la arena entra en mis ojos y en mis fosas nasales, ahogándome, estoy desorientado, deseando la muerte. Ya no lo aguanto más.

Nunca he sentido nada peor.

Me levanto con esfuerzo y camino sin saber a dónde voy, todo luce exactamente igual a donde quiera que vea, el reflejo del sol en la arena me ciega, mis ojos están irritados, mi garganta seca, todos mis sentidos embotados, mi cuerpo entero demasiado débil, demasiado agotado incluso para sentir miedo.

Como una cruel broma que me juego a mí mismo, sólo puedo pensar en la abundante comida y bebida que disfruté en el Capitolio los últimos días. Y en su sonrisa. A decir verdad Maryann, mi mentora, tiene pocos motivos para sonreír, pero cuando lo hace alborota muchas cosas dentro de mí, daría lo que fuera por verla sonreír a diario, por nunca verla enojada o triste.

No sé en qué momento me detuve, pero yazco acuclillado, enterrando el rostro entre mis rodillas y mis brazos, tratando de refugiarme del sofocante calor, mientras evoco nuevamente su rostro risueño. Y sólo quiero llorar, porque sé que no volveré a verla. Tal vez ya se olvidó de mí, es más lógico que apoye a Susan, que es mayor, obviamente más lista y gustó más en el Capitolio.

Y a pesar de ello no le guardo rencor a ninguna y me sentiría feliz al dedicarles mi último pensamiento, pues justo ahora sólo quiero dejar de sufrir.

Morir suena mucho mejor que seguir viviendo en esta agonía...

Al levantar la cara, observo con terror como dos chicos grandes se acercan a mí, quizá como respuesta a mis plegarias, sin embargo el miedo activa algo dentro de mí que me obliga a levantarme y correr... Trato de huir vagando a través del desierto, donde no hay ningún lugar para esconderme. Tropiezo varias veces con mis propios pies y súbitamente caigo, rodando y rodando entre las dunas durante varios minutos, y debo estar soñando pues cuando me detengo, mi rostro está a centímetros de un pequeño pozo... El sol ya no me lastima, pues me rodean altas palmeras y árboles frutales, un pequeño paraíso en medio de todo este infierno.

La alegría que hay en mí me hace olvidar por completo a mis perseguidores, el lugar donde estoy y cualquier cosa... Meto la cara de lleno en el pozo y bebo al mismo tiempo. Con mis últimas fuerzas empujo todo mi cuerpo dentro del agua.

Feliz.

Pero la felicidad no existe en los juegos del hambre y lo he aprendido tarde y a las malas, porque a mi alrededor docenas de lagartos hacen su entrada triunfal emergiendo de diversos puntos dentro del pozo.

Y sé que he llegado a mi fin...

Y que debí dejar que los chicos que me encontraron me mataran. Porque esto será mil veces peor...

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer! _

_En los 10° juegos mi pobre Matthew no lo logró, que mal, porque de verdad me agradaba. En su favor diré que obtuvo el sexto lugar, pero fue traicionado por su alianza (los chicos de uno y su propia compañera de distrito) ya que él repartía las provisiones, siempre tomando más para sí mismo, así que cuando se durmió, Richard lo asfixió. _

_El ganador fue Archie Wilde de 16 años, tributo masculino del D10, quien logró poner en contra a las dos profesionales y así ellas se eliminaron mutuamente. Este ha sido uno de los pocos vencedores que sólo "asesinó" a uno sólo de sus contrincantes, en este caso la muchacha del 1, que tras su lucha quedó mal herida y agonizaba y él le clavó una lanza en el corazón, para acelerar su muerte. _

_Nos vemos en el otro._


	13. Liberty Pitman 12 años D12

**Año 12**

**Distrito 12**

**Liberty Pitman – 12 años.**

* * *

Mi familia somos mamá y yo. Ella es una mujer joven, bastante bonita, yo un renacuajo flacuchento y desaliñado, pero estamos juntas y hemos aprendido a sobrevivir por encima de las adversidades. Mamá me tuvo cuando apenas contaba con dieciséis años y me nombró así gracias a las aspiraciones de libertad que ella y papá tenían en esa época, esperanzados en la rebelión.

Yo nací poco después del fin de los Días Oscuros, pero junto a la derrota de los rebeldes se fugaron todas las esperanzas de mamá de un mundo mejor. Después de la guerra todo lo que le quedó fui yo, una bebé a quien cuidar y alimentar, aunque jamás me amara. Mamá jamás podría volver a amar, ahora comprendo bien por qué, pues hace más o menos dos años me juzgó lo suficientemente mayor para contarme la historia.

Ella y mi papá eran hijos de mineros, vecinos cercanos, aquí en la Veta, él era unos años mayor supongo que tendría como veinte años. Se amaban profundamente y anhelaban ser felices juntos. Y el producto de su amor fui yo. Cuando él supo que había embarazado a mamá fue a casa de mi abuelo a responder como hombre, a pedir su permiso para llevarse a mamá. Lo que no imaginaba es que ella era la adoración de mi abuelo (viudo y sin más hijos), en quien el anciano había puesto sus esperanzas para forjar un futuro mejor, la quería casar con el hijo del zapatero para sacarla de la miseria, así que no se tomó bien la noticia de que mamá esperara un hijo de un miserable minero. Exaltado y furibundo, el abuelo mató a papá para lavar la honra de mi madre. Y luego la corrió de su casa. Al poco tiempo el abuelo también murió.

Mamá sobrevivió los meses siguientes gracias a su mejor amiga, quien convenció a sus padres de refugiarla hasta que yo naciera. Las cosas mejoraron un poco al nacer yo, pues ella empezó a coser y bordar para ganarse la vida y el alcalde le asignó una vivienda en la Veta. Aunque no era minera, acá una no cambia de estatus sino por medio del matrimonio, por ende no nos corresponde más de lo que nuestros respectivos padres pudieron dejarnos.

Mamá se hizo fuerte, quizá muy fría, pero fue así que pudo enfrentarse a dos cosechas y luego su nombre salió de las urnas. Ella no podía amarme, corriendo el riesgo que un día me arrancaran de su lado como se habían llevado a papá. Pero dio lo mejor de sí misma para que yo creciera, me imagino que otra en su lugar me habría regalado o se habría matado, o qué se yo. Pero mamá es fuerte. Es muy fuerte y yo quiero ser como ella.

Sin embargo el miedo se apodera de mí este año, pues al fin mi nombre está en la cosecha, una sola vez, ya que con su negocio mamá ha evitado que tome teselas. A pesar de ello siento que ambas tenemos mucho miedo hoy. Una presión nada agradable se ha asentado en mi pecho y un sudor frío recorre mi nuca.

Ella ha cosido una blusa y una falda nuevas para mí, hechas especialmente para mi primera cosecha, son rosadas con encajes blancos y puedo jurar que desentonan totalmente con todo el gris de este distrito. Pero poco me importa, me quedan muy bonitas y me hacen sentir orgullosa de mamá. No puedo sino sonreírle a la niña que aparece en el espejo, mientras detrás de mí mamá teje en un entramado de trenzas mi largo cabello.

– Ya estás lista. Vamos. – Me coge de la mano con firmeza y caminamos en silencio hasta la plaza.

Cuando nos separan, mamá se lleva una mano a los labios y me sopla un beso. Creo que es la primera vez que hace algo así. En la plaza ya casi está todo listo para la cosecha, sólo falta que llegue la acompañante del Capitolio. Los Agentes de la Paz nos ordenan rápidamente, tras registrarnos. Estoy rodeada de niñas de mi edad y todas temblamos perceptiblemente, tener doce años y ser elegida para los juegos del hambre es sinónimo de muerte. Al menos en la mayoría de los distritos, hay algunos locos en los distritos uno y dos que se ofrecen voluntarios año tras año, pero no es el caso del distrito doce. Aquí los juegos no suscitan esa emoción. De hecho puede notarse cierto hastío entre los adultos y miedo entre los que somos "cosechables".

Megara Devereaux sube al escenario y el show comienza. Respiro serenándome tras ver el vídeo de la guerra, destinado a hacernos sentir culpables de crímenes que no pudimos haber cometido. Trato de estar tranquila porque el riesgo es mínimo, lo sé... Y de pronto, el grito desesperado de una mujer me saca de mi ensoñación y me doy cuenta que Megara ya ha dicho un nombre, ya ha escogido a una condenada. El silencio cubre todo el distrito a excepción de ese desgarrador grito. Y luego oigo la voz de Megara llamando de nuevo a la tributo:

– ¡Liberty Pitman, sube por favor! – Ordena con autoridad la escolta, mientras las chicas a mi alrededor abren una brecha que va directa al escenario.

Y me doy cuenta que la condenada soy yo.

Que la mujer que grita es mi madre.

Y que ella sí me ama. Siempre me ha amado...

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer! _

_¡Nuevo capi! Este surge de una interrogante que me he hecho tras leer THG ¿Qué pasaría si una tributo estuviera embarazada? ¿O acaso no existe el embarazo adolescente en Panem? ¿Han pensado en ello? _

_El año pasado David no logró escapar de los reptiles y murió. Los juegos fueron cortos. Y la vencedora fue Emma Bullock, de quince años, del D11._


	14. Marmara Star 16 años D4

**Año 13**

**Distrito 4**

**Marmara Star – 16 años.**

* * *

La noche ha caído hace varias horas ya sobre el Capitolio y, a diferencia de en casa, el momento de dormir aún no ha llegado, todo aquí brilla, podemos oír el barullo de la vida nocturna en esta ciudad, a pesar de que estamos relativamente aislados del todo. Tras el desfile nos han traído a este edificio donde nos alojamos los veinticuatro tributos. Cada distrito tiene un piso entero a su disposición, donde disfrutaremos de lujos inimaginables, según Bridgitte, nuestra escolta. Después de la cena los equipos de preparación se han retirado, al igual que Bridgitte. Y en la sala nos encontramos mi compañero, mi mentora y yo. Tratando de definir alguna estrategia, aunque él no colabora mucho, casi ni habla.

– Tiene que haber algo que sepas hacer. – Murmura al borde de la desesperación mi mentora, mirando fijamente a Josh Odair, que es la pereza personificada, echado frente a ambas en el amplio sofá, con sus largas piernas apoyadas en la mesita de centro y un racimo de uvas en su regazo. Pestañeo mientras miro alternativamente a uno y a la otra, algo cohibida.

– Sé nadar. – Contesta el chico con suficiencia, tras llevarse otra uva a los labios.

– No puedo asegurarte que haya agua. ¡Demonios! – Prorrumpe ella cada vez más molesta. –El año pasado fue un maldito desierto, niño. Trata de esforzarte un poco…

Río entre dientes al escuchar cómo le dice, pues parece irónico siendo ella mucho más baja que él, aun cuando deben tener casi la misma edad. Ella no puede ser muy mayor. ¿Hace cuánto ganó? Tres o cuatro años, eso creo… Es muy valiente, eso sí. Y competente, si de ella dependiera ambos volveríamos, lo sé aunque no lo ha dicho. Mags es una chica digna de admirar.

– No me debes nada, Mags. – La mirada de ella se oscurece visiblemente, pareciera que va a taladrar con ella a mi compañero. – Deja de desbaratar tu cabeza tratando de ayudarme… Yo ya sé lo que me espera.

– No puedes pensar así. Josh, por favor. No puedes rendirte antes de luchar. – Le dice en un tono de súplica que no va en sintonía con sus gestos.

– Ayúdala a ella. – Dice el chico mientras me señala con los labios, en un muy coqueto gesto, debo decir. Yo he permanecido prácticamente en silencio desde que empezaron a hablar. No sé bien qué decir o qué hacer. Por supuesto que deseo volver, pero no creo poder vivir con lo que ello implica.

Mags voltea a mirarme y yo le sonrío tímidamente. Sus ojos claros no son capaces de guardar el secreto con suficiente rapidez para que no lo note, soy demasiado débil para siquiera considerar en serio la propuesta de Josh. Me siento ofuscada, molesta por la manera en que Josh atrajo la atención sobre mí, por la sombra de lástima que veo cruzar en los ojos de mi mentora.

– Tengo pensado ayudarlos a los dos…

– Los dos no podemos ganar – Sentencia Josh, apuntando lo evidente.

Es todo lo que Mags tolera, antes de salir de la amplia sala dando un portazo. Y sigo sin saber qué hacer frente a este obstinado chico. Él me sonríe y me encuentro como una tonta devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Es alto y apuesto, no sé cómo no le he visto antes, aun cuando el distrito es tan grande, supongo que alguien como él no pasaría desapercibido. Piel bronceada, ojos oscuros y profundos, cabello color caoba y una sonrisa capaz de hacerme olvidar que hace un minuto estaba enojada por su actitud. Yo, en cambio, soy un patito feo y los juegos trabarán cualquier posibilidad de transformarme en cisne. Mis ojos de color ámbar son demasiado grandes para mi rostro, mi cabello es del color de la paja seca y mi piel es blanca hasta el extremo, parezco venir de cualquier sitio excepto del distrito cuatro.

– ¿En qué piensas? – Murmura él, mirándome inquisitivamente, tras algunos minutos en los que he permanecido en silencio.

– En todo lo que no voy a poder vivir – Le confieso.

– Tampoco es que valga mucho la pena, Marmara. Para ellos somos desechables, no te equivoques, no son buenos... Sólo nos dan estos días para que disfrutemos los placeres que nos niegan durante toda la vida… Para callar su consciencia…

– Pero no es igual, yo quiero estar en casa. ¿Sabes? Conocer a un chico, enamorarme, ser feliz, sí en las malditas condiciones que ellos nos imponen. – Capto con el rabillo del ojo como la mujer que nos sirve, que ha permanecido en absoluto silencio desde que reparé en ella al llegar acá, se estremece ante mi comentario y se retira sin decir nada, yo no me detengo y no le vuelvo a prestar atención sobre todo cuando Josh me observa con cierta malicia que resulta extraña para mí – Ser feliz, Josh. No es mucho lo que pido…

– ¿Nunca has tenido novio? – Suelta de repente en medio de una sonrisa, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos. Trato de darle una respuesta pero acabo titubeando y él con impaciencia se responde a sí mismo: – Supongo que no. Crees que es mucho lo que te pierdes, pues no es así. Es imposible ser feliz bajo las condiciones que nos han impuesto. ¿Qué sentirías cuando tus hijos fueran cosechados, cuando al igual que nuestros padres, seas obligada a verlos morir en los Juegos del Hambre?

– ¿Por qué son así las cosas? ¿Por qué? – Me cuestiono desesperada volviéndome un ovillo en el sillón, abrazando mis rodillas contra mi pecho fuertemente, tratando de no dejar salir las lágrimas del dique que sin saber él ha destruido. Josh se levanta del sofá y me abraza arrodillándose frente a mí, siento su respiración y su aliento tibio sobre mi rostro y aprieto mis ojos con fuerzas, todo mi cuerpo tensado en anticipación, con uno de sus brazos rodea mi cintura desnuda, obligándome a acercarme a él, suelto el agarre sobre mí misma y mis piernas caen una a cada lado de su cadera. Su otra mano aparta el cabello que cae sobre mi rostro.

– No le busques sentido… Nada lo tiene.

Y sin decir más, apenas abro los ojos sus labios están asaltando los míos con determinada pasión. No hago nada por separarlo de mí. Las grandes porciones de piel expuestas por nuestros trajes del desfile conspiran para que no podamos separar las manos el uno del otro, acariciando… apretando… reclamando…

Nuestras respiraciones descompasadas, piel chocando con más piel, labios deseosos que exploran cada rincón, cuando atrapa con su boca el lóbulo de mi oreja jadeo sonoramente y entierro mis uñas en sus hombros, deslizándolas lentamente a través de su espalda, su boca desciende también despacio dejando un reguero de besos por mi cuello y continúa hacia mi pecho. Pero antes de atrapar mi pezón retrocede y me mira a los ojos, me dedica otra pequeña sonrisa y sin mediar palabras, me levanta entre sus brazos y me lleva así hasta su habitación…

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

_¡Un capítulo dedicado a las hormonas adolescentes! _

_En los 12° juegos, ganó Lillah Hollow de 18 años, proveniente del D2. La pobre Liberty no tenía oportunidad ese año tal como pensaste Alpha, era muy joven para los juegos del hambre, pero no tengo corazón para imaginar y/o describir su muerte._


	15. Kiel Nixon 18 años D7

**Año 14**

**Distrito 7**

**Kiel Nixon – 18 años.**

* * *

Añadir algo de sesos a mi fuerza bruta no fue mala idea, sobre todo cuando Janinne –la cerebrito del tres– ha traído a la alianza a Bree –la chica del once– que de seguro nos será de ayuda para encontrar alimentos. Maryann tiene razón, vale más una alianza bien pensada que esperar los regalos en forma de paracaídas que envían los patrocinadores, los cuales son en extremo caprichosos y cambiantes. Por eso inicialmente deseaba aliarme con los tributos del uno, pero me rechazaron para juntarse con los del dos.

Me escuece en el orgullo que no me hayan aceptado, pues no soy un mal candidato. Pero, más allá de ello, mi nerviosismo se dispara cuando pienso que esa alianza cuenta con más integrantes que la mía y que además parecen estar mejor preparados, por algo se ofrecen voluntarios. En mi grupo yo soy el único hombre, aunque soy bastante fuerte es desventajoso que mis chicas no puedan ofrecerme la misma protección que yo a ellas. Janinne tiene aspecto enfermizo por la palidez de su piel y aparenta como quince años, pero tiene diecisiete, es bastante inteligente, flexible, escurridiza y sabe de camuflaje. Con Bree casi no he tratado, ya que apenas ayer se unió a nosotros, precisamente en el puesto de camuflaje. Es menuda, pero no tanto como Janinne, y tiene dieciocho años.

Los nervios crecen a mí alrededor conforme pasan los minutos y tras la partida de los cuatro primeros tributos, que eran bastante escandalosos y demasiado confiados en sí mismos, la estancia ha quedado prácticamente en silencio. La tensión es evidente ya que casi ninguno habla y esta impresión se refuerza por lo pequeña que es la sala donde esperamos nuestro turno de pasar con los vigilantes. Ya han pasado Raimond y Deborah, del uno, así como Dyana y Nerius, del dos, y Krauss el compañero de Janinne. Yo estoy relativamente calmado, esta no es la mayor de las pruebas, así que no tiene sentido que empiece a sentir miedo justo ahora.

Nosotros tres hemos ocupado los puestos más retirados en la mesa grande, Bree y Janinne se sentaron juntas frente a mí y ambas lucen preocupadas, pero quien más lo demuestra es Janinne. Yo no encuentro nada que decir para poderlas hacer sentir mejor, así que permanezco en silencio, lanzando miradas a mi alrededor. Los demás tributos están esparcidos por las otras mesas más pequeñas. El compañero de distrito de Bree es un chiquillo de catorce años, bastante torpe y está solo. No sé si haría bien en incluirlo en la alianza. Quizá para equiparar un poco mi equipo y el de los profesionales. Habrá de consultarlo con Bree. Porque la opción obvia era Karina, mi compañera de distrito, pero no quiso saber nada de mí desde que salimos cosechados, además no ha parado de llorar durante lo que va de la mañana. Es una verdadera lástima, porque Karina no está nada mal, tiene dieciséis años y está bastante buena. Pero pensándolo bien no conviene otra mujer más en este grupo. Necesito algo más de fuerza bruta, así que Krauss y Francis, los respectivos compañeros de mis aliadas, lamentablemente también están descartados. Lo que me deja a Bryan, el voluntario del cuatro. Podría ser. Sí, por qué no. Quizá Bree pueda convencerlo. O puedo pedir a Maryann se ponga de acuerdo con su Mentora.

Han pasado varios minutos más mientras sigo estudiando disimuladamente a la competencia y a los posibles aliados, finalmente el silencio se ve interrumpido cuando una voz robótica indica el nombre de Janinne, no pasa desapercibido para mí o para Bree el fuerte estremecimiento que sacude a nuestra aliada al levantarse de la silla, aun cuando ella trata de esconderlo tras una sonrisa nerviosa, en cambio, me sorprende que Bree, en un movimiento rápido, se levante de su posición y abrace a Janinne deseándole buena suerte antes de que la más pequeña se adentre en la otra habitación. Nunca pensé que se hicieran amigas tan pronto. Nunca pensé que se harían amigas. Aquí no se viene a eso. Pero no pienso decirle nada de esto a Bree, allá ellas si no asumen que sólo habrá un vencedor y que por más fuerte que sea esta alianza, ha de disolverse más tarde o más temprano.

– ¿Por qué me miras así? – Suelta de repente la chica en un susurro, que no oculta su evidente fastidio.

– Por nada… – Miento sin inmutarme, manteniendo el tono confidencial que ella ha usado. – Simplemente me alegra que la apoyes así.

– Está aterrada, aún más que yo. Pero aún falta mucho para que yo pase, y para mi desgracia es evidente que nadie me abrazará a mí.

– Todo irá bien, lo que importa realmente es que cuando entremos en el estadio seamos capaces de encontrarnos y abastecernos. Y de ocultarnos de los profesionales.

– ¿Los qué…?

– ¿Es que no ves los juegos? – Pregunto sorprendido por su ignorancia del tema que ha causado revuelo este año, aun antes de la cosecha: los voluntarios de los distritos uno y dos.

– No – Me contesta sosteniéndome la mirada, visiblemente molesta.– Y quizá si nadie los viera los dejarían de hacer…

– No debes hablar en serio… – Le digo tras soltar una risotada.

– ¿Quiénes son los profesionales? – Me corta ella ignorando la sorna en mi rostro.

– Bueno, es casi un rumor, pero así le dicen a los chicos del uno y el dos, ellos aparentemente entrenan antes de los juegos y cuando están preparados se ofrecen voluntarios. Y en conjunto tienen la mayor cantidad de vencedores acumulados. Claro a los de tu distrito tampoco les ha ido tan mal, ya tienen dos ganadoras. Nosotros en el siete sólo tenemos a Maryann y Janinne ni siquiera tiene mentor. Hay otros distritos que tampoco tiene ningún vencedor, además del tres, están el ocho y el doce.

Los ojos de Bree se han ido abriendo conforme yo hablaba y sé que me he ido de lengua. No me conviene que sepan cuanto me he preparado para venir acá, ese es un secreto que sólo conocemos mi hermano y yo. Hemos estudiado los juegos, los hemos visto todos estos años, tratando de reunir la suficiente información para poder partir con ventaja en caso de ser cosechados, él se salvó porque ya tiene 20 años, yo no tuve la misma suerte, pero pretendo volver a casa. Y lo haré.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

_Alpha, a mí también me encantaron Josh y Marmara, eran complementarios. Ellos se unieron mucho esas noches antes de los juegos. Sin embargo se distanciaron en la arena y nunca lograron reunirse de nuevo. _

_Los 13° juegos fueron ganados por Farah Kent, D5, 16 años._


	16. Kevin Jackman 14 años D6

**Año 15**

**Distrito 6**

**Kevin Jackman – 14 años.**

* * *

La vegetación que me rodea es tan frondosa y el aire está tan cargado de humedad que me siento ahogado, vengo de un distrito totalmente urbanizado, donde a duras penas queda algo de verdor, donde las actividades (de los chicos de mi edad) no ameritan mayor esfuerzo físico y donde, por supuesto, la mayor parte no tiene la más mínima noción de supervivencia en un entorno hostil, y esos son los grandes obstáculos que dificultan mi estadía en este lugar: nada más y nada menos que una selva tropical, según me dijo Renatta, la chica del tres, con la que compartí la primera noche aquí, y que lamentablemente hoy ya no me acompaña. Es una lástima que su prodigiosa inteligencia no la ayudara a escapar de los enormes insectos modificados que hay en esta arena, mosquitos, arañas, hormigas, termitas y demás… Mucho más grandes de lo que deberían ser si fuesen obra de la naturaleza. Pero no quiero seguir pensando en ella. Trato de convencerme de que está en un lugar mejor a éste.

A pesar de estar en el exterior me siento encerrado, me cuesta respirar aunque no he hecho un gran esfuerzo físico, por la total falta de costumbre, la luz del sol apenas se filtra entre las ramas de los árboles, pero las anchas hojas de los arbustos que me rodean están siempre cubiertas de rocío y es así como he paliado mi sed, bebiendo directamente de ellas. Pero soy incapaz de atreverme a probar las frutas, sé que la mayoría deben estar envenenadas. También le temo a la llegada de la noche porque las tinieblas lo envuelven todo, en ocasiones lo único visible son las fosforescencias antinaturales de los insectos. Los mutos insectos. Y no sé qué me aterra más, si estar en absoluta obscuridad o que esos bichos se acerquen a mí con su espantosa luz.

Deambulo sin rumbo, tratando únicamente de no encontrarme con ningún otro tributo. Tengo suficiente con lo que lidiar luego del ataque de los mosquitos gigantes de anoche, afortunadamente sólo dos lograron alcanzarme y me dejaron dos grandes ronchas allí donde lograron enterrarme sus aguijones, una en el cuello y la otra en la muñeca, ambas han dejado de palpitar dolorosamente hace cuestión de dos horas y en este momento sólo siento un adormecimiento en el área. Pero no dejo de sudar cuantiosamente y creo que tengo fiebre.

Desearía pensar que Liam se está ocupando de su tarea, conseguirnos patrocinadores, que se preocupa por mí o por Stella, o mejor aún, por ambos, pero sé que no es así. No puedo entender porque se empeña en permanecer drogado y ser un completo inútil. No quiero darme por vencido porque anhelo volver a casa, pero sin ayuda no duraré mucho tiempo, no tengo nada de comida y sólo me restan algunas tiras de carne seca y un trozo, más bien pequeño, de pan que acabará por ponerse rancio si no me lo como de una vez. Lo saco de mi bolsillo y me lo llevo a la boca, disfrutando cada mordisco, apenas doy tres bocados y se acaba. Mi futuro pinta negro.

Me detengo y me agacho junto a un arbusto que cubre bastante mi humanidad, pues escucho varias voces a pocos metros de mí. Trato de ver quiénes son, pero sus uniformes están cubiertos de lodo, por lo que los números en ellos son irreconocibles, pero identifico fácilmente la cabellera roja de ambos tributos del distrito cuatro, los cuales flanquean a otros cuatro muchachos. Una rubia se retuerce tendida en el piso apretando los dientes para no chillar, mientras dos chicos la sujetan con fuerza y una tercera muchacha trata de extraerle algún tipo de aguijón a punta de cuchillo. Los pelirrojos evidentemente vigilan para que nada los tome por sorpresa, empuñando sendos tridentes que me sacan una mueca de terror. Yo trato de retirarme en silencio, antes de que noten que estoy ahí, pero al alejarme corriendo de ellos no me fijo bien por dónde voy y me detengo justo antes de dar de frente con un hormiguero tan alto como yo mismo. A escasos centímetros empieza a haber movimiento en la oscura tierra que lo conforma y sé que lo que saldrá de allí no tendrá compasión de mí, así que nuevamente sin pensar corro con todo mi empeño, huyendo, huyendo de todo, porque no hay un solo sitio seguro cuando estás en los Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

_Hoy publico muy pero muy feliz porque no dejé morir a Kiel. Pensé que debía empezar a aumentar los vencedores profesionales, pero él en cierta manera también lo era. Además que el D7 está entre mis distritos favoritos. Así que: ¡Kiel Nixon del D7 es el vencedor de la 14° edición de los Juegos del Hambre! _

_Alpha, me causó mucha risa lo de que Karina se traía entre manos un "Johanna", pero no, la chica estaba aterrorizada, se trataba de convencer a sí misma de que todo era una pesadilla, pero cada día que se acercaba a la arena se daba cuenta que no era así y se rompía un poco más. Pobrecita, murió en el baño. _

_Janinne y Bree se separaron de Kiel pronto, pues ésta última desconfió de él a partir de la conversación que tuvieron en el capi anterior y su desconfianza creció durante la entrevista en la que el chico desbordó autoconfianza y conocimiento sobre los juegos previos. _

_Por cierto, el año pasado cambiaron al entrevistador, ahora es un hombre de casi 30 años y se llama Riley Christensen y va más con la línea de Flickerman. ¡Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia y la leen, ojalá se animen a dejarme un comentario!_


	17. Coleen Danson 17 años D10

**Año 16**

**Distrito 10**

**Coleen Danson - 17 años.**

* * *

Hace tres años mi padre fue ejecutado por los agentes de la paz, pues fue acusado anónimamente de conspirar contra el Capitolio. Y eso bastó para que lo colgaran en la plaza pública, frente al Palacio de Justicia, para aleccionar a quien se pudiera atrever a cuestionar el inmenso poder del Capitolio. No hubo ningún tipo de investigación y yo nada pude hacer para evitarlo, era apenas una niña y nadie escuchó mis súplicas...

Mi madrastra, Loren, al verse libre de papá, decidió olvidarse de mi existencia y me echó de la casa, apenas con lo que llevaba puesto abandonándome a mi suerte. A las pocas semanas se casó con el entonces jefe de los agentes de la paz del Distrito 10. Un hombre que fácilmente le triplicaba la edad y que al cabo de unos meses se retiró de su empleo, un viejo morboso, hediondo a alcohol, al cual ahora mi hermano llama papá. Es lo único que le agradezco a Loren: haberme evitado estar en esa casa y la humillación de decirle papá a ese cerdo abusivo. Por otra parte sólo puedo odiarla, pues estoy convencida que la estúpida acusación contra mi padre fue cosa suya. Trató de mejorar sus condiciones sacrificándonos a mi padre y a mí, incluso a su propio hijo. Por eso para mí es la más ruin de las mujeres. Y tengo propiedad para decirlo, pues no soy una blanca paloma.

Desde que me dio la espalda he estado sola. Aislada por decisión propia del mundo entero. El único contacto con la que fue mi familia se reduce a las pocas veces que espío a mi hermanito cuando sale de la escuela, pero resulta obvio que Jean Claude, quien apenas tiene seis años, nos ha olvidado a papá y a mí. Sólo una vez traté de hablar con él y huyó de mí aterrorizado, como si yo pudiera hacerle algún daño. Desde entonces sólo lo veo de lejos, deseando que corra mejor suerte que yo. Que él, de alguna manera, sea feliz.

Por hambre he hecho cosas que nunca me enorgullecerán. He rebuscado en la basura de otras personas, sobre todo en las grandes haciendas; he robado, engañado y estafado a quienes se han dejado; he vendido mi cuerpo a los agentes de la paz, quizás a los mismos que ajusticiaron a mi papá, tragándome mi orgullo porque la alternativa era morir de hambre… En definitiva, he vivido los últimos tres años al margen de la ley, sobreviviendo a cambio de jirones de mi alma.

Pero nada me prepararía para lo que debí hacer por primera vez hace unas horas. Nada me prepararía para arrebatarle la vida a un muchacho quizás de mi edad, quizás más joven, pero estas son las cartas que me tocaron y tengo que obligarme a continuar.

Cuando fui cosechada traté de verle lo bueno a esta situación, traté de imaginarme qué haría si volviera a casa como una Vencedora: la primera palabra que se formó en mi consciencia fue venganza. Nunca más tener que ser el eslabón débil de la cadena y pasarle factura a Loren y a su marido por la muerte de mi papá. Luego, llevar a mi hermanito a una vida digna junto a mí.

Pero tras asesinar al muchacho que me atacó por la espalda, tratando de arrancarme la pequeña mochila que pude sacar de la cornucopia, empiezo a dudar de mi capacidad para ganar… Fue horrible ver su rostro desdibujarse en medio de la sangre que fluía de todas partes después que estrellé más de tres veces un pedrusco afilado contra su frente. Fue tan horrible ver lo fácil que en realidad era acabar con una vida y a la vez lo duro que resultaba asimilarlo, que por poco pierdo la mochila al correr como una desquiciada buscando alejarme de él, pasados unos segundos escuché el cañón que anunciaba su muerte. Y algo se rompió dentro de mí.

Tras alejarme más del lugar llegué hasta una colina, en cuyo lado hay excavada una cavidad pequeña, que queda oculta de ojos curiosos por un montón de hiedras. Allí me acurruco, abrazándome a mí misma con fuerza, ocultando mi rostro de las cámaras que debe haber por todo el lugar. Y lloro. Lloro porque aunque trato de convencerme que ese niño muerto me acerca más a la vida que deseo para mí y para Jean Claude, sé en el fondo de mi alma que él también tenía expectativas, que él también quería ganar, por mil y un razones, tan o más válidas que las mías. Y sólo después de reconocerme eso a mí misma, fui capaz de dejar ir al chico que maté. Sin apenas moverme limpio las gotas de mis mejillas con el dorso de la mano izquierda. En la derecha, pegajosa aún de sangre, sostengo con fuerza la piedra, mi única arma, cubierta de sangre seca con su característico olor a metal oxidado.

Trato de acomodarme mejor en el pequeño espacio, para poder revisar la mochila, antes de buscar un escondite más acorde a mis dimensiones, dentro de ella encuentro dos sogas largas, un pequeño frasco cuyo contenido no logro adivinar, un paquete de galletas y un trozo de tela, como de lona. Y trato de convencerme que algo es algo, peor es nada. Pero no es un botín por el cual en otras circunstancias habría matado a alguien. Es más en otras circunstancias no creo haber podido matar a nadie, ni siquiera a Loren. Pero hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer para sobrevivir, por más que sea incorrecto o reprobable y eso es algo que yo ya he asimilado a lo largo de los años, esta será la última vez que venda un pedazo de mi humanidad, porque cuando salga de esta arena, nunca más tendré necesidad de atentar contra todo lo bueno que un día me enseñó papá.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

_Quería decirles que a partir de ahora iré actualizando con menor frecuencia, ya que he vuelto al trabajo y mi bebé a la escuela y la rutina es complicada._

_ Los juegos pasados fueron ganados por alguien muy especial Sharlenne Donner, una chica sortaria del D12. Kevin tenía serios problemas para ubicarse y en su huida se topó con los profesionales de nuevo y murió a manos de los chicos del cuatro, pero los escarabajos come-carne venían tras él y acabaron con los seis profesionales, dejando como vencedora a la única tributo restante: Sharlenne. _

_Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios y favoritos que me llenan de emoción. _

_Y nos vemos en el próximo juego._


	18. Pierce Watson 15 años D5

**Año 17**

**Distrito 10**

**Pierce Watson - 15 años.**

* * *

Mientras me encamino hacia los ascensores, dejando atrás a propósito a mi mentora y mi equipo de apoyo, me preparo mentalmente para mostrar firmeza y temple en la entrevista. No quiero que mi familia piense que me he dado por vencido.

Trato de convencerme que aún tengo oportunidades.

Farah me aconsejó que me mostrara vulnerable para sorprender a los demás en la arena, pero sé que eso no tranquilizaría a mi familia, al contrario, los preocuparía aún más… Y no quiero que mis hermanos se traumaticen con esto, dos de ellos ya están a salvo de los juegos del hambre y las menores aún no están en edad de cosecha… quiero ser fuerte, verme fuerte por y para ellas, para que no crezcan con miedo. Aunque en la arena me desmorone, esta noche estoy obligado a ser fuerte. A mostrarme capaz de sobrevivir.

Pero no puedo ocultar la decepción que crece en mí desde anoche cuando anunciaron mi puntuación en los entrenamientos: seis. Nada memorable, si a ver vamos es un suficiente, un mínimo aprobatorio, más nada. No creo que a muchos patrocinadores les incentive esa nota.

Vamos, qué estoy claro que no soy gran cosa, pero me esforcé bastante para destruir a mandarriazos cinco de los maniquíes en la sala. Hubiese deseado que notaran el esfuerzo que puse, aún más impresionante que los resultados. Soy un chico fuerte, pero no resistente, el asma me impide hacer esfuerzos físicos notables, y acabé asfixiado antes de que terminaran mis quince minutos. Sé que pudo ser peor, que pudieron notar mi defectuoso estado. Pero al sentirme mal disimulé frente a los vigilantes, fingiendo que me debatía internamente para mostrarles otra cosa hasta que se terminó mi tiempo, si se hubieran dado cuenta del estado real en que me dejaron mis esfuerzos, no creo que me hubieran dado ni un cuatro siquiera.

Al llegar al ascensor encuentro allí a Sabrina, que se ve muy bien en un ajustado vestido negro con transparencias y piedras plateadas, ella es alta y elegante, a su lado yo no tengo ninguna gracia, parezco un pingüino en este traje acartonado y me siento francamente ridículo con un moño como corbata. Entramos juntos al aparato y nos paramos frente a frente, yo dirigiendo mi mirada a cualquier punto menos a ella.

– Debes relajarte un poco – Masculla ella, mirándome fijamente desde arriba. Ya de por sí me sacaba unos quince centímetros, a los que ahora se suman otros siete de sus tacones de aguja. – Estás todo tieso, vamos, suelta el cuerpo… – Dice mientras mueve su torso, brazos y manos en forma sensual. Yo aparto la vista rápidamente, pero eso no evita que cierta parte de mi anatomía se despierte, haciéndome sonrojar de inmediato.

– El traje no me deja. – Logro balbucear. Ella no parece darse cuenta del efecto que está causando en mí.

– ¡Oh! Ya veo. – Dice mientras coloca sus manos a ambos lados de mi pecho, sintiendo el material del traje. Para luego acomodar el moño que se ha torcido por enésima vez.

No sabe los estragos que me está causando, porque seguramente a sus dieciocho años yo le parezco aún un niñito. Trato de apartar mi mente de este incómodo instante y concentrarme en las indicaciones de Farah: mantenerme derecho, hacer contacto visual, reírme de los chistes de Riley.

Al llegar al estudio donde harán la entrevista, ya más de la mitad de los tributos se hallan ubicados formando una fila más o menos ordenada, de primero los voluntarios del uno y el dos, arrogantes y decididos. Como de costumbre desde hace algunos años, los del uno rebosan de atractivo, ése ha sido un enfoque común en ellos. La chica sobre todo es una rubia preciosa, de enormes ojos café oscuro, vestida de blanco parece casi angelical, pero no me dejo engañar por esa apariencia, la he visto en los entrenamientos ya sea con la lanza o los cuchillos, es certera y mortal. Su compañero, de cabello negro y ojos azules, es alto, musculoso e igual de mortífero. Los del dos no se quedan atrás en habilidades. Los del tres no han llegado y los del cuatro se cuchichean cosas cuando nos ven dirigirnos hacia nuestro lugar, Sabrina me toma de la mano y los mira desafiante, envidio su actitud y su altura, quisiera ser más grande para poder serle de utilidad. Los minutos pasan rápidamente y empieza el show.

Riley es alto y delgado, con ciertos ademanes afeminados, su traje es muy parecido al mío pero color verde oliva y lleva la camisa abierta en el cuello, por lo que no tiene que llevar la horrenda corbata. Su cara parece una máscara cubierta por maquillaje demasiado blanco y trae sombras y labial en el mismo tono del traje. Y lo más curioso es su cabello rubio platinado con forma de suspiro abombado que termina en un pico, pero a diferencia de Víctor, él ayuda a los tributos, maneja a la audiencia a su antojo y no nos suele dejar mal parados. Pasan uno a uno todos los chicos que estaban frente a mí, al llegar el turno de Sabrina, voltea coquetamente y me guiña un ojo, tan arrebatadora como siempre, sé que se meterá al Capitolio en el bolsillo. Sus tres minutos corren y se terminan antes de que logre asentar mis emociones. Y Riley me anuncia:

– Y ahora el compañero de la bella Sabrina: ¡Pierce Watson!

A paso firme me adentro en el escenario propiamente dicho, las luces y los reflectores me hacen entrecerrar los ojos, me dirijo hasta Riley, quien me espera de pie, nos damos las manos y me invita a tomar asiento.

– Pierce, Pierce, Pierce… Qué sabemos de ti, aparte de que vienes del distrito 5 y obtuviste un 6 en el entrenamiento. Cuéntanos… Cuéntanos de ti.

– Qué te puedo decir. Soy un chico corriente del 5. – Riley ríe destempladamente aunque sé que ha sido un mal chiste. La audiencia lo imita al poco tiempo y yo me trago mis nervios, al cabo de unos instantes retomo la palabra: – Soy el hijo del medio, tengo dos hermanos mayores y dos menores, a quienes amo muchísimo. Mi familia es muy importante para mí. Me gusta la ciencia y, de ganar los juegos, me encantaría pasar un tiempo en el distrito tres aprendiendo sobre su industria.

– ¿Ah sí? – Pregunta con curiosidad – Muchos preferirían ir al cuatro, o al uno… Creo que es la primera vez que alguien que no viene del tres lo menciona.

– Lo que en realidad me importa es su industria, más que su atractivo turístico – Le digo seriamente – Y sé que la única manera de conocerlo será volviendo de los juegos, por eso pienso volver. Porque quiero conocer Panem entero, todos los distritos. También quiero que mi familia sepa que voy a volver, que en el Palacio de Justicia del 5 no tuvimos una despedida, sino un hasta pronto. A todos los amo demasiado para decirles adiós – Mi voz baja unas octavas y mis ojos se vuelven cristalinos, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por controlarme. Riley lo nota y me deja reponerme un poco, antes de que se acaben mis minutos retoma la entrevista, en un tono tan animado como venía haciéndolo:

– ¡Seguro que sí! Me alegra saber que siendo tan joven ya tienes un plan de vida. Mis mejores deseos para ti, chico. Pierce Watson del distrito cinco.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

_Elenear, la alianza de los distritos 1, 2 y 4 comenzó el año de Kiel, favorecida por varias circunstancias externas, y se materializó propiamente en la arena, Kiel al verse abandonado por su alianza fue cazando a todos los tributos que percibía como amenaza, fue al percatarse de ello que la pareja del 4 se une al grupo profesional para hacer frente a la amenaza común, sin embargo, cuando Kiel supo que los seis estaban juntos tuvo que ser muy inteligente para sobrevivir. _

_Estoy escribiéndote un one-shot adicional sobre los 14° juegos pues se me ocurrieron mil y un cosas ese año. Te quiero dar mil gracias por leer y por todos tus comentarios, porque de verdad me has hecho muy feliz. _

_Alpha, en efecto, la madrastra de Coleen no es una bruja, pero la chica, como muchas hijas, ha idealizado a su papá, más con ese trágico final que tuvo el pobre, y le achaca la culpa de todos los males a Loren. Sin embargo, Coleen no tiene mal corazón, pues tras resultar ser la vencedora de los 16° juegos y volver a su distrito, se entera que su madrastra ha quedado viuda por segunda vez y la admite junto a su hermano en su casa en la Villa. Ey y para ti también escribiré un one-shot, que espero te guste, ya sabrás de qué va cuando esté listo. _

_Gracias también por el comentario Athena-Black13! _

_Espero saber de nuevo de ti! Nos vemos en el próximo juego._


	19. Courtney Summers 16 años D11

**Año 18**

**Distrito 11**

**Courtney Summers - 16 años.**

* * *

Cubierta por el saco de dormir, trato de conciliar el sueño, mientras es el turno de Alana de vigilar los alrededores, la noche si bien no es fría, es bastante fresca, pero me gusta el confort que me da el saco, no sé cómo ella se conforma con una capa de hojas secas para echarse a dormir, lo que más me preocupa de ello son las picaduras de insectos. Yo no las tolero, soy alérgica a la mayoría. Y a saber que bichos raros han metido aquí los vigilantes y compañía.

Mi aliada y yo congeniamos desde un principio en los entrenamientos, es una chica risueña y optimista, supongo que no es común conocer a alguien así en las vísperas de los juegos del hambre, pero yo tuve esa suerte y la aproveché. Dave no la soporta, precisamente por su optimismo, ellos son polos opuestos. Y aunque él sea de mi distrito, prácticamente lo conozco apenas unos días antes que a Alana. Así que como ella me hace sentir mejor nos aliamos. Dave es asocial y seco, así que dudo que haya podido lograr alguna alianza.

Al pensar en él pido en silencio que no sea de mí de quién dependa su vida, que lo encuentre otro y yo pueda cerrar los ojos la noche en que transmitan la repetición de su muerte. Sé que si llega el momento en que tenga que elegir si muero o lucho, lucharé... Incluso contra él. Pero resulta extraño que no me vea luchando contra Alana, que incluso le confíe mi vida al disponerme a dormir tranquilamente mientras ella está afuera haciendo guardia, con un cuchillo cuya hoja es del tamaño de mi antebrazo...

Es algo inquietante, empiezo a pensar...

Súbitamente escucho una serie de pasos rápidos y pesados, demasiado pesados para ser los de mi compañera. Empiezo a salir sigilosamente del saco justo en el momento en que el grandote del dos sale de entre los arbustos apenas a unos metros de donde estaba yo descansando. Me deshago a patadas del resto del saco que justo ahora me parece una prisión, un estorbo. Entonces escucho el grito agudo de Alana:

– ¡Cooooorre!

El sonido de su voz se extiende una y otra vez por el eco que provoca el acantilado a nuestra espalda, obstáculo insalvable que nos impide huir de esta maldita arena.

Escucho su voz en un eco repetido infinitamente en mi cabeza. Persiguiéndome. ¿Acompañándome? Y aunque no lo veo sé que la lanza del voluntario del dos la ha alcanzado, que ha caído... Las ansias por salvarme me han hecho huir, olvidando que prometimos cuidarnos mutuamente...

_Corre... Corre... Corre... Corre... Corre..._

De alguna forma me consuela que me haya pedido que corra, me hace pensar que no me culpa por haber sido tan débil y cobarde. Que no me culpa por haber faltado a mi palabra.

Ella ha muerto. La feliz e inocente Alana ya no me acompaña. Ése es el significado del ruido del cañón. Lo sé. Si es que no la han lanzado – o se ha caído – por el acantilado, no habrá podido imponerse ante la manada de tributos que venía siguiendo al del dos... No tiene sentido siquiera mirar atrás. Corro como si la vida se me fuera en ello, porque es así. Estoy muerta de miedo, segura de que una vez acaben con mi amiga vendrán tras de mí.

Un relámpago ilumina el cielo nocturno e inmediatamente se desata una lluvia feroz combinada con truenos horribles. Mis peores pesadillas se quedan en pañales ante la majestuosidad de los vigilantes, de los creadores de este infierno. Mi ropa se empapa rápidamente, pero nada me obliga a detenerme o a dar marcha atrás, al contrario sigo corriendo. Mi cara no está en mejor estado, a mis lágrimas se han unido las gotas de lluvia, no me importa que me vean llorar.

Lo único que me queda es miedo, no sé quién habrá dicho aquello de "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde", porque no es así... la he perdido, al igual que la tristeza, incluso el dolor ha quedado para mí en otro plano, lo único que me domina es el miedo. Pánico. Correr es lo único que hago, hasta que siento que se me acaba el aire y una sensación de terror puro se afianza en mi estómago en forma de dolor.

Al detenerme, poco a poco la adrenalina abandona mi sistema y empiezo a sentir de nuevo, un dolor lacerante se extiende por mi hombro izquierdo y descubro que lo atraviesa una flecha de punta dorada. Lloro aún más, cediendo al miedo que me provoca morir. Morir desangrada o por una infección, morir en horribles circunstancias, morir en los juegos del hambre...

Me echo al piso, que se ha vuelto fangoso por el aguacero, y me recuesto en un árbol robusto, tratando de tranquilizarme lo suficiente para decidir qué hacer con la bendita flecha, que hasta ahora no me había molestado para nada. Pero que, al tomar consciencia de ella, me ocasiona tal dolor que no puedo dejar de quejarme en voz baja.

De otro árbol a mi espalda, cae algo, rápidamente me volteo, sintiéndome paranoica y realmente estúpida al reconocer a Dave. Suspiro, tranquilizándome, olvidando que esto es una competencia... Le dejo acercarse, segura de que se regodeará en mi desgracia, que se burlará de mi pérdida, y a la vez agradecida de haberlo encontrado, porque no soporto la soledad.

Él me rodea primero, valorando mi situación y luego se agacha tras de mí y extrae la flecha desde atrás de un sólo tirón. Siento dolor y a la vez alivio. Cuando me giro para agradecerle el favor, él clava con fuerza la punta de la flecha directamente contra mi corazón, la empuja y la retuerce... Y parece mentira, pero su rostro permanece absolutamente sereno mientras me roba la vida...

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

_Quiero decirles que no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en la muerte de Pierce, pero no es él quien ganó la edición anterior. Era muy débil, lamento que no haya podido cumplir sus sueños... Sabrina, en cambio, dio bastante lucha pues le "llovieron" patrocinadores... _

_Pero finalmente ganó el varón del 1: Allan Land. Gracias chicas por sus comentarios... Nos vemos en el próximo juego._


	20. Aaron Sloane 18 años D2

**Año 19**

**Distrito 2**

**Aaron Sloane - 18 años.**

* * *

Para cualquier analista experto en los Juegos del Hambre este debe ser uno de los más atípicos, sin contar los primeros que, por la novedad, fueron de cierta manera desastrosos. Pero a estas alturas ya hemos asimilado los juegos como una parte esencial de lo que significa ser un ciudadano de este gran país, hemos entendido su sentido y que vale la pena el sacrificio...

Pero este año las cosas empezaron a ser diferentes el mismo día de la cosecha, cuando Tahina se acobardó y no se presentó voluntaria, lo cual me dejó con Margaret Eastwood como compañera de distrito. Una frágil y llorosa chica de quince años, sin ningún entrenamiento. Es casi seguro que papá y mamá prefirieran que actuara siguiendo el ejemplo de Tahina, a pesar de que fue precisamente mi padre quien desarrolló la idea de los voluntariados en nuestro Distrito. Sin embargo, nadie en casa aprobaba que me presentase voluntario, ya dos chicos de nuestra familia han muerto en los juegos: Mi hermana mayor, de quien casi no tengo recuerdos, sólo la certeza de que murió en los quintos juegos, trastocando por completo a mi familia. Y mi primo Matt, quien se presentó voluntario algunos años después y me juró que volvería, juramento que caería en saco roto pues finalmente fue traicionado por su propia alianza, por aquellos que debieron protegerle. Tal vez por eso no confié en nadie desde entonces.

Y así sumé otra anormalidad a estos juegos: soy el primer voluntario que no se alía con los otros. Finalmente no me alié con ellos ni con nadie.

Una vez en la arena he luchado contra todo el que se interpusiese en mi camino, en el baño de sangre eliminé a tres tributos con mis propias manos, mientras avanzaba en pos de las armas. Los varones del tres y el siete y la chica del ocho partieron rumbo a sus respectivos distritos, gracias a mí. Diez chicos en total murieron en el baño, Margaret incluida. Los voluntarios no me tuvieron en cuenta, lo cual fue obviamente una mala decisión por su parte. Además, la, hasta ahora tradicional, alianza de voluntarios quedó con apenas tres miembros, pues también murió el varón del 1.

Con una lanza, una ballesta y tres muertes a mis espaldas me di por satisfecho y me fui. Al principio me molestó ir por ahí escondiéndome, me hacía sentir inferior, como una de esas alimañas que vienen de los distritos periféricos y que con suerte sobreviven al baño, para luego caer fácilmente ante nosotros o por la arena... Pero no tenía alternativa, los voluntarios se apropiaron de la Cornucopia y solo no me bastaba para enfrentarlos…

Sin embargo, las noches me dieron cobijo suficiente para moverme a mis anchas y cazarlos. Debí ser cuidadoso, pues ciertas zonas son arenas movedizas, y estando en un pantano resultan mortales y pasaban casi desapercibidas... A pesar de ello, cazar de noche fue simple y bastante divertido. Y en las siguientes tres noches despaché a la pareja del nueve que permanecía unida y a la chiquilla del siete, quien se las jugó, quitándome la ballesta, tras lanzarse sobre mí desde un robusto árbol, enojado porque se creyera capaz de derrotarme con esa estúpida maniobra, la dejé correr unos pasos para luego atravesarla con la lanza, pero la muy animal tiró mi ballesta a las arenas, quitándome una de mis más valiosas ventajas...

En ese mismo tiempo, los voluntarios arrasaron sin dificultad con cinco tributos.

Me costó bastante poder hacerles frente, casi desarmado, hasta la madrugada en que la chica del uno decidió darme una mano abandonando a los del cuatro a su suerte mientras era su turno de montar guardia y ellos dormían. Yo los acechaba así que aproveché la oportunidad de mandar a casa a los dos tributos del cuatro, en una caja de madera. Prácticamente era como cazar cervatillos, bueno algo así he escuchado, que es tan fácil que da pena …

Las muertes que ocurren en las noches las proyectan casi al instante que suceden y prácticamente al mismo tiempo que sonaron los cañones por los tributos del cuatro, un tercer cañón y otra proyección me hicieron saber que la traidora del uno obtuvo su merecido ahogándose en las arenas… Que con ella, apenas se han tragado a dos tributos.

Ahora al fin tengo alimentos suficientes para saciarme. Me atiborro de comida durante lo que tarda en llegar el amanecer. Después me las arreglo, con mucho esfuerzo por la humedad del ambiente, para incendiar todo lo que queda en la cornucopia, para que la chica del 6 si no me equivoco no se pueda aprovechar de estas cosas, es evidente que ha de ser astuta para seguir aún con vida. Pero es mi última oponente, y contra mí no tiene mucha posibilidad. Sobre todo si está hambrienta y sin armas, con lo cual cuento.

Pensar en matarla es un aliciente para adentrarme en el pantano sin temor, apartando la maleza con mi lanza. Y es que matar es para mí tan natural como respirar. Matarlos a todos es exaltar de alguna forma mi amor por Panem. Es buscar dejar el nombre de mi Distrito en alto. Resarcir el nombre de mi familia, que al fin coronará a un vencedor, después de tres intentos. Porque más allá de ganar o perder, he llegado lejos y sin ayudas… Nadie apostó por mí y he aquí su sorpresa… Otra más en estos juegos tan atípicos…

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

_Como saben Courtney murió segundos después de terminar el capi anterior (T.T), siendo asesinada por su compañero de distrito, pero no teman Dave no fue el ganador de esa edición, sino Woof Casino, 17 años, del distrito 8. Futuro participante del 3er QQ._

_¡Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, nos vemos en el próximo juego!_


	21. Alrik Scharifker 17 años D3

**Año 20**

**Distrito 3**

**Alrik Scharifker – 17 años.**

* * *

Los minutos se arrastran y el encierro amenaza con volverme loco. O aún más loco, si eso fuera posible. Los médicos han dicho que soy un peligro para mí y para los que me rodean, por lo que las visitas se restringen a aquellos lo suficientemente valientes, que no temen sufrir uno de mis ataques.

Pierdo la noción del espacio en este lugar, el blanco, presente en todas partes desdibuja todos los límites, a lo que colabora la falta de mobiliario. Todo lo que me rodea es asombrosamente blanco y aséptico, desde las paredes, de un material acojinado, que parece suave al tacto, la pijama de algodón, la sábana con que mi cuerpo está cubierto, los bombillos en el techo. Hasta el reloj, ubicado en la pared frente a la cama, cuyo único toque de color son las manecillas y los números tres, seis, nueve y doce, en negro.

Doce.

Doce distritos tiene Panem.

Doce distritos y dos tributos enviados por cada uno y al final... sólo yo. Solo y no sé bien por qué. Nadie puede hacerme compañía en el mundo donde me empeño en permanecer oculto, tras la victoria, que nunca fue tal. Tras una victoria que nunca pedí, las lágrimas corren sin pausa a través de mis mejillas, mientras me cuestiono cómo terminé aquí... Poner en palabras todo lo que ocurrió es algo que aún no he podido hacer. Quizá sea lo único que hace falta para que todo colapse de una vez por todas. Para terminar de destruir lo poco que queda de mí. Nada en mi vida anterior me reclama lo suficiente para salir de este orificio. Estoy muerto en vida, muerto porque no pude hacer nada por ellas, porque ellas no merecían ese destino y yo quería salvarlas...

Hace ya algún tiempo que no estoy atado a la camilla, sin embargo no tengo voluntad para moverme de aquí. Me habían desconectado las mangueras de fluidos con que me alimentaban vía intravenosa, pero al ver que no tocaba la comida que traían con regularidad tuvieron que volver a conectarme. Los que no volvieron fueron los sedantes, me cortaron el suministro hace tres días, intento con todas mis fuerzas no quedarme dormido, pero a menudo fallo. Y entonces escucho los gritos de terror y veo las miradas asustadas de las dos pequeñas (mi compañera y la niña del 9), ante los aullidos de las hienas, que asemejaban una risa diabólica.

Ya antes habíamos visto que los bichos esos eran parecidos a perros, pero tan altos como un caballo y con una doble hilera de afilados dientes, con un pelaje abundante color crema y con pequeñas manchas más oscuras en el lomo, que pasaba desapercibido entre los montes secos de la sabana. El único escape que concebimos fue trepar a un árbol, pero la última noche estábamos tan agotados que no fuimos capaces de volver a la zona de los árboles y caímos rendidos junto al lecho de un riachuelo... Intentamos correr, pero no teníamos fuerzas, al menos no mis dos niñas... Los animales las alcanzaron y se distrajeron con ellas mientras yo huía, destrozado por dentro. Maldiciéndome una y otra vez por mi estupidez. Por abandonarlas...

La depresión que se apoderó de mí me impidió enterarme de como terminaron los juegos, lo que nunca me imaginaría es que sería yo, precisamente, quien quedase con vida al final... Las fuerzas y las ganas de vivir me han abandonado. ¿Qué tengo yo que ellas no? ¿Qué pasa en este mundo olvidado de Dios, para que dos niñas deban morir de manera tan atroz para diversión de unos imbéciles rematados? Quisiera... Quisiera poder hacer algo para cambiarlo todo, quisiera no haberlas perdido, aunque Brianna y Casey vivirán siempre en mis recuerdos.

Me sorprende ver a Abigail entrar a la habitación, hace días que nadie de mi familia se acerca a visitarme, y mi hermana aún exhibe las marcas en sus antebrazos, productos del frenesí con que la sacudí la última vez. Sin embargo sé que me ha perdonado, no hay rastros de resentimiento en su mirada.

– Alrik. Tienes que salir de aquí. Tienes que volver a casa, tienes que recuperarte... – Mi hermana no se acerca sino hasta el pie de la cama, tomándose de la barandilla y puedo ver en la presión que ejerce sobre la misma lo tensa que es la situación para ella, mi miedo a volver a hacerle daño se dispara en ese momento.

– Sal tú de aquí, no quiero hacerte daño. – Escupo volteando la mirada, tratando de ocultarle que otra vez he estado llorando.

– Me haces daño mientras te pudres en este cuarto de locos. Yo te entiendo, sé que fue difícil...

– Tú no estuviste allí... – Replico de inmediato, ella no sabe lo que yo sentí, lo que pasé, no entiende que no puedo superarlo.

– Alrik, por favor...

– Se murieron y no hice nada, soy un total inútil, soy un imbécil pues ni siquiera traté de ayudar a una. Ni siquiera a Casey. ¿Cómo voy a mirar a su madre a los ojos? ¿Cómo voy a salir a vivir mi vida como si nada cuando a ella le arrancaron a su niña?... No hay manera Abigail, no puedo...

– Tú no tuviste la culpa.

– No hice nada...

– Hiciste más de lo que debías, las protegiste tanto como pudiste, Alrik. Por Dios tú no fuiste quien inventó los juegos, tú no elegiste su nombre, Alrik. Entiéndeme. Eres un inútil en tanto te quedes aquí... Tú puedes cambiar las cosas, Alrik. Tú ahora puedes apoyar a los siguientes... Tú puedes hacer la diferencia, Alrik.

Suena bien, suena lindo, suena creíble. Pero es basura. Hacer de mentor no haría la diferencia, sería seguir apoyando esta atrocidad, verdaderamente Abigail no sabe de qué van las cosas en este país. De verdad no sabe que no hay salida o escapatoria... Aquí nadie gana...

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

_¡Por acá con el año 20! ¡Acercándonos ya al primer QQ!_

_Si se lo preguntan, Aaron ganó los 19° juegos, aunque Kenya (la tributo del 6, su última contrincante) le dio bastante pelea, finalmente se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo y Aaron fue más fuerte. Los vigilantes de ese año casi no intervinieron en los acontecimientos en la arena, he ahí otra anormalidad de los juegos._

_ Con Aaron quise plasmar un cambio generacional, por lo menos en este distrito profesional, en donde ya no toman los juegos como un castigo impuesto, los lavados de cerebro del Capitolio (en las escuelas) y de Baxter y compañía (en la academia) ya están rindiendo frutos._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo juego!_


	22. Joshua Rouseff 18 años D1

**Año 21**

**Distrito 1**

**Joshua Rouseff – 18 años.**

* * *

Era habitual que en el distrito pensaran que entre Amber y yo había más que una amistad, siempre hubo entre nosotros una especie de magnetismo que nos mantenía cerca el uno del otro, lo cual dio lugar a muchas habladurías, sus padres en especial, se oponían contundentemente. Nosotros no lo negábamos, pero tampoco lo afirmábamos, allá ellos y su consciencia, como dicen por ahí cada ladrón juzga por su condición... Aun así, supongo que en casa seguirán haciendo teorías...

Y es que durante los últimos años hemos sido prácticamente inseparables. En la escuela, en la mina, en la academia, en todas partes... Ir a los juegos era algo que no escaparía de ese patrón, aunque no fue algo que planificáramos. Pero aquí estamos ambos, tomando consciencia de que sólo uno de nosotros, con suerte, volverá a casa. En un principio tratamos de ignorarnos, de dejarnos de lado mutuamente, apoyándonos en nuestros respectivos mentores: Gianna y Elliot, pero es difícil romper con un hábito de tanto tiempo y terminamos siendo un equipo.

Es una lástima que los juegos no cuenten historias de amor y amistad, porque de seguro seríamos la pareja protagónica de estos: Amber ofreciéndose voluntaria por su prima pequeña... Yo haciendo lo mismo, para no dejarla sola... Por lo cual ninguno de los voluntarios originales vino a dar a esta arena, ella y yo actuamos más rápido. Y aunque también se ofrecieron, el escolta nos seleccionó a nosotros, que fuimos los primeros... Supongo que es la primera vez que algo así pasa, dos chicos seleccionados y otros cuatro disputándose el ir a los juegos, no había protocolo a seguir y él tuvo que improvisar...

Y todo porque Anabella decidió crear suspenso antes de presentarse voluntaria, disparando los nervios de Amber de ver a Ruth, su primita de doce años, ser escogida para los juegos...

Conforme pasan los días no dejo de pensar en los muchos momentos que vivimos juntos y recrearme en ellos, porque sé que acabarán pronto... Que nos separaremos de una vez y para siempre. Y me duele, porque no pudimos vivir estos últimos días como los amigos que siempre hemos sido, Amber sólo es la chica del Distrito 1 cuando estamos a solas y no es algo que ocurra frecuentemente. Sólo entonces me permite volver a ver su genuina sonrisa y no esa despectiva mueca que le dedica a nuestros aliados cuando sueltan alguna de sus payasadas, no entiendo por qué tienen que ser tan fanfarrones...

Cada vez somos menos y se empieza a sentir la tensión que anuncia el final de esta alianza. Seis contra dieciocho es una gran idea. Pero cuando quedan sólo diez tributos, se calientan las cosas... Halley y Mabel no desaprovechan ningún momento para amenazarse, Pietro y Stuart han estado a punto de irse a los golpes. Sólo Amber y yo permanecemos impávidos, esperando el momento justo para dejarlos. Tratando de no despertar sospechas.

Sentado y absorto en mis pensamientos observo la superficie del lago, que reluce bajo la luz del sol, entonces Mabel se cruza en mi campo visual, se desliza en el agua de un lado a otro con movimientos precisos y elegantes. Se suponía que nos daríamos un rápido baño y saldríamos de cacería luego que las ropas se secaran, pero una vez que todos dejáramos las prendas del uniforme secándose en un improvisado tendedero en la orilla, cada uno se retiró en soledad escondiendo nuestras respectivas desnudeces, pero ella se volvió a meter al agua.

Y la chica da todo un espectáculo flotando y sumergiéndose como en una coreografía... Su camiseta y bragas de color blanco se transparentan con el agua, debajo su piel morena se empeña en no ocultarnos nada. Mis ojos recorren la extensión de su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo, es muy atractiva, no se puede negar. Amber se hace notar, con unas fuertes pisadas sobre la capa de hojas secas que lo cubre todo, y por primera vez me dedica a mí esa fea mueca.

– No entiendo qué le ves...– Farfulla, enojada, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Mabel, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido. Sonrío internamente, por primera vez la veo celosa. Yo nunca me he interesado en nadie aparte de ella y de hecho esta vez tampoco, pero por primera vez siente inseguridad respecto a mí. Y me veo en la tentación de alimentar sus celos:

– No es preciso que lo entiendas, Amber – Repongo indiferentemente. – Sería extraño, a decir verdad...

– Es una gran nadadora– continúa ignorando mi comentario–, pero abundan en el distrito cuatro... Las podrías conocer si ganas los juegos... Pero con Mabel no tienes oportunidad... Aun así si prefieres quedarte con ella yo me iré por mi cuenta esta noche... – Obviamente la idea de separarnos me duele, más aún cuando es por una estúpida broma.

– No, Amber... – Me levanto de un salto para mirarla a los ojos. – Nunca. –

Una pequeña sonrisa empieza a nacer entre sus labios, pero entonces Pietro aparece detrás de ella y nos mira inquisitivamente a ambos, como presintiendo lo que se cuece entre nosotros. Espero que no haya escuchado los planes de huida de Amber, pero poco puedo pensar en ello porque Stuart pasa corriendo a un lado, a punto de derribarnos a todos y es cuando vemos a los dos chicos del siete corriendo tras él a unos quince metros de nosotros, blandiendo dos hachas cada uno...

Los cuatro vamos prácticamente desnudos y desarmados, pues subestimamos a los restantes, no pensamos que fueran capaces de atacarnos... Nuestras armas y ropas están a unos cuantos metros, justo en la dirección en que corre Stuart, pero no logra alcanzarlas pues en segundos una de las hachas le alcanza la cabeza. Pietro se interpone entre los dos que vienen corriendo y nosotros, ordenándonos que fuéramos a por ellas. Amber retrocede apenas unos pasos, aterrorizada, sin pensar mucho sé que es ahora o nunca, la cojo de la mano y la obligo a correr alejándonos de la lucha, y al mismo tiempo de nuestros aliados, de las armas, los uniformes y las provisiones.

Es el momento de dejarlos. Pienso.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

_¡Espero que estén tan felices como yo! Y es que en la vida ser feliz es una decisión! Hoy me siento optimista y motivadora y quiero transmitirles eso a los que pasen por aquí... XD_

_Alpha, muchas gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de pasar por acá y comentar a pesar de las dificultades. Aciertas bastante con Aaron, él es implacable, con unos ideales fuertemente arraigados y una desconfianza patológica hacia todo/s. _

_En cuanto a Alrik, pues sigue roto, pero eso no es problema de Heavenly, así que lo levantaron de la camilla a base de drogas y lo obligaron a participar como mentor este año, aunque no estuvo del todo presente, su mayor aporte para sus tributos (que además fueron bastante jóvenes) fue al principio, pero conforme se desarrollan los juegos pierde la esperanza y los deja solos..._

_Nos vemos en el próximo..._


	23. Brad Kennedy 15 años D10

**Año 22**

**Distrito 10**

**Brad Kennedy – 15 años.**

* * *

Rabia es todo lo que puedo sentir. La siento como un aura a mi alrededor, densa, caliente, opresiva. La certeza de que su sacrificio fue en vano me golpea con el peso de un millón de toneladas. El odio y la rabia hacia el Capitolio me ofuscan de tal manera que no hay cabida para el miedo. ¡Ya qué importa!

El año pasado también fue una papeleta con mi nombre la escogida y Adolf se ofreció por mí. Fue a los Juegos por mí. Murió por mí. Por el pequeño invidente. Por ése que no sobreviviría a los juegos, por ése que no tendría la más mínima oportunidad. Que este año mi nombre vuelva a salir es una maldición, no hay lugar para las casualidades... Sólo espero que Adolf haya tenido razón, que de verdad muera en la arena y deje de ser una carga para mi familia, para todos.

Es la segunda vez que estoy en esta habitación, pero el año pasado se llenaba con mis gemidos y lágrimas, mi primo, mi ídolo, mi mejor amigo se iba, sacrificándose por mí. El año pasado había miedo, pero también esperanzas. Hoy sólo hay rencor. Hoy simplemente parezco una pieza más del mobiliario, esperando que mamá y papá vengan a despedirse de mí. Supongo que sería demasiado pedir que mi tía Edith se aparezca por acá... No quiero ni pensar en cómo estará, en qué está pasando por su mente justo ahora. Su sacrificio no valió la pena. Adolf era el menor de sus hijos. De seis, el único que fue a dar a los juegos, además por voluntad propia, para evitar que yo fuera. Para salvarme.

De nada sirvió, Adolf. Moriste en vano. Es mi destino ir a los Juegos... morir en el estadio. Poco a poco los resquicios del miedo empiezan a corroer la barrera que construí a base de rabia. No quiero permitirlo, pero sin querer rememoro los gritos de auxilio que dan los más jóvenes tributos cuando su muerte se acerca.

Se abre la puerta, pero no son mis padres quienes entran, sino precisamente mi tía Edith. Lo sé en cuanto entra por ese aroma mentolado de su medicina para la artritis. Siento las manos nudosas de mi tía en mi rostro, me levanto y en un acto reflejo me apresuro a abrazarla, su contextura es frágil, su estado de salud ha empeorado notablemente en el último año, pero su abrazo contundente y decidido me transmite fuerza.

– Brad...– Comienza ella, con su timbre sereno y pausado. Pero no quiero oírla. Quiero regresar en el tiempo e impedir que mi primo vaya a los juegos en mi lugar.

– No me digas nada, tía... – La interrumpo. – Lo sé... Se fue sin necesidad, me regaló un año más de vida, a costa de la suya. Y no fue justo, tía. Era su último año, ya estaba libre del peligro de la cosecha. Lo siento tía, lo siento tanto... – Me aferro a su cuerpo menudo, soy tan alto como ella, pues su enfermedad la ha encorvado poco a poco. Ella acaricia mi cabello como cuando era mucho más pequeño, mientras me susurra al oído sonidos tranquilizadores:

– Shhhh... Shhhh... Calma, pequeño, calma...

– Lo siento, tía... siento que yo mismo lo maté.

Tres golpes suaves resuenan en la puerta, se acaba el tiempo...

– Por supuesto que no, Brad. Él ya era todo un hombre y sabía lo que hacía. No fue tu culpa, tú ni siquiera lo pediste...

El agente de la paz entra bruscamente rugiendo que se ha acabado el tiempo. Mi tía es separada de mí de un tirón y la rabia bulle en mi interior de nuevo. Es un animal, que probablemente no tiene madre. Cómo quisiera darle su merecido. Al menos escupirle el rostro al desgraciado.

– ¡Adiós, Brad...! ¡Te amamos!– Grita antes de que la puerta se cierre con un fuerte golpe.

Quiero alimentar mi ira, no regalarles ni una lágrima. Entonces entran mis padres y mi hermana. Y los tres lloran. Lo sé, aunque aprieten los dientes y se limiten a abrazarme sin decir nada, los estertores del llanto sacuden los cuerpos de Madeleine y mamá. Papá maldice una y otra vez la suerte que he corrido. Que el destino siempre me jugara en contra. Nunca me permitió tomar teselas, por más que las necesitamos muchas veces. Todos, incluso yo, estamos convencidos de que soy totalmente incapaz de sobrevivir a los juegos.

No lloro, trato de darles las fuerzas que necesitan para seguir adelante sin mí. No espero volver a estar con ellos en este plano.

– Papá, lo que tiene que pasar... pasará. No me puedes salvar. Ni siquiera Adolf pudo. Acéptalo, yo ya lo he hecho... Todo estará mejor ahora.

– No puedes decir eso. No te des por vencido, Brad. ¡Te lo prohíbo! – Su voz, generalmente autoritaria, suena derrotada. Lo abrazo, con fuerza. Sé que me quedo sin tiempo y quiero despedirme de todos. Suelto a papá, y es como si me arrancaran una extremidad, sé que es la última vez que estaremos juntos. Me apresuro a envolver en el mismo abrazo a mamá y a Madeleine.

– No pidas ni una tesela – Le ordeno a mi hermana sosteniéndola de la barbilla, su rostro está totalmente húmedo.– Como sea que terminen estos juegos, no necesitan preocuparse más por mi sustento, así que no hará falta. El próximo año serás libre, Madeleine. Por nada del mundo pidas teselas. Promételo. Júralo, Madeleine. – Por toda respuesta asiente rápidamente. La suelto con delicadeza y me dirijo a mi mamá: –Por favor, no veas los juegos...

– No me pidas eso, Brad. No quiero abandonarte...

– No tiene sentido, mamá. Quiero que me recuerdes como me ves ahora, no quiero que veas las atrocidades que suceden ahí. Sólo si vuelvo, valdrá la pena que me veas de nuevo, no te tortures viendo los juegos...

Resuenan nuevamente los tres golpes que anuncian que se acaba el tiempo. No quiero que los lastimen para sacarlos de aquí, así que termino de despedirme. Vuelvo a abrazarlos a los tres juntos, con la certeza que estoy profiriendo un "hasta nunca".

– Los amo demasiado, a los tres. ¡Adiós!

– Tu tía me dio esto para ti. – Dice papá, separándose, coloca en mi mano derecha un pequeño aro, que aprieto fuertemente como una valiosa reliquia. – Adolf lo llevó el año pasado. Te dará suerte...

– Gracias, papá. Salgan ya, por favor...

Al quedarme solo, sin quererlo sendas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas... Adiós...

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

_Creo que el espíritu de Effie se apoderó de mí en la nota pasada... Lo único que me faltó fue desearles unos felices juegos del hambre, cualquiera diría que me han promocionado de distrito! ;-P_

_Para equilibrar, este episodio ha sido totalmente angustioso. Es otro tema que me causa curiosidad, el papel de las personas con algún tipo de discapacidad en los Juegos del Hambre, pero como en el Capitolio no se caracterizan por su misericordia, supongo que de no haber voluntarios van a parar igual en los juegos. Además de la injusticia (a mí parecer) de elegir de nuevo a alguien que haya sido sustituido en una edición anterior. Ahí tenemos el ejemplo de Katniss, que pudo perder a Prim durante siete años más, a pesar de su sacrificio inicial._

_Alpha, en efecto, en "mi Panem" (jajajaja!) los chicos del distrito uno reciben un mínimo de entrenamiento obligatorio en academias públicas, los que tienen medios (dinero) y/o destacan por sus capacidades para presentarse voluntarios acceden a entrenamientos más completos. Cuando escribí el capítulo pensé en hacer que Amber regresara, pero a petición del público (OMG!) Mabel del D4 se hizo con la victoria en los juegos pasados, ella huyó a nado del combate, y tanta piel que exhibió le valió varios regalos. Los chicos del D7 (Hanna y Ulises) acabaron con Pietro, Halley y Stuart, saliendo ilesos de este combate, trataron de seguir a Mabel, pero no pudieron, así que empezaron la búsqueda de Amber y Joshua, quienes en su huida se enfrentaron al tributo masculino del D10 (Adolf), quien portaba una daga. Joshua trata de desarmarlo, pero resulta mortalmente herido, Amber mata a Adolf y ve morir a Joshua, quedando un poco loca, cuando la pareja del D7 la encuentra ella les hace frente, sin embargo está en clara desventaja con su pequeña daga, hiere a Hanna, pero finalmente es asesinada, prácticamente degollada por Ulises. La chica del D7 atrapa una infección. Mientras tanto, Mabel acabó con la chica del once, valiéndose del arpón que recibió como regalo. No le faltaron armas ni comida, pero a nadie se le ocurrió enviarle ropa! Su último oponente fue el chico del D7, al que derrotó sin esfuerzo._

_¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo..._


	24. April Green 17 años D11

**Año 23**

**Distrito 11**

**April Green – 17 años.**

* * *

Tras el impacto, de lleno en mi frente, todo se vuelve negro y caigo sobre mi espalda, la hierba alta amortigua el golpe, pero la cabeza me duele a más no poder. Escucho y siento los pasos de Dorian acercarse a mí, gritando mi nombre:

–¡April! ¡April!–

El contundente golpe en mi cabeza no me deja orientarme como corresponde, yazco tirada y un fluido tibio resbala por mi frente, deslizándose hacia mis orejas. El dolor irradia en ondas concéntricas, justo desde ahí, desde el lugar donde me golpeó la piedra. No imaginé que el pequeño lograría atinarme con tal facilidad. Lo subestimé y ese fue mi error. Uno grande, si cabe señalarse. Lo peor, supongo, es que está huyendo, luego de habernos humillado, ya que nosotros somos dos y además mayores que él. Es increíble.

– ¡Maldito piojoso! – Grita a mi lado Dorian, mientras trata de levantarme. El grito hace que el dolor se multiplique en mí, que además estoy mareada, muy molesta y no puedo articular palabra. Me retuerzo evitando el agarre de Dorian, para hacerle entender que no quiero que me levante, no creo que sea la mejor idea. Dorian cesa en su intento de levantarme y, en cambio, hace presión en el agujero que dejó la piedra.

Mi enojo va en crecimiento, al ver que el más débil de los tributos aún con vida es precisamente el que se ha burlado de nosotros, nos ha dejado en ridículo y además me ha herido. Tras habernos mantenido ocultos de los demás durante algunos días luego del baño de sangre, salimos con la intención de medirnos contra el chicuelo del seis o la muchacha del diez, que también es joven, para irnos preparando para "presas más grandes". El que nos haya salido el tiro por la culata, me disgustó y que el imbécil de Dorian no esté persiguiéndolo y dándole su merecido justo ahora, me exacerba el mal genio, aún más.

– ¡Demonios, April! ¡No dejas de sangrar! – Grita de nuevo. ¿Este idiota creerá que estamos solos aquí? Si sigue así nos encontrará cualquier otro tributo y no estamos en las mejores condiciones para enfrentarlos, sobre todo después de que un chico de doce años me ha derribado con una pedrada.

Me llevo la mano a la frente y palpo la herida, aunque no es muy grande noto que el líquido no deja de manar profusamente.

– Los golpes en la cabeza son así. Escandalosos, no hay de qué preocuparse, ya dejaré de sangrar. – Digo, quitándole importancia.– ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes ir tras él.

– Lo siento, me preocupé por ti –Añade él con ojos de cordero a medio morir, su extraña devoción por mí está empezando a inquietarme, por decir lo menos.

– Estoy bien – Murmuro, aunque sé que no es cierto, pues me hormiguean las piernas y me siento algo débil. – ¡Vamos! – Debo aparentar que soy fuerte, me repito una y otra vez. No debo demostrar ni un ápice de debilidad. No debo ser una quejica. – Ve por él, antes de que se aleje y no puedas encontrarlo.

Dorian se levanta y me dirige una mirada preocupada antes de salir tras el chico, ambos estamos desarmados, pero nuestro plan se basaba en imponernos con nuestra fuerza física a cualquiera de los dos pequeños que quedan.

Sin darme cuenta los ojos se me han ido cerrando y sólo me apetece echarme una siesta. Pero estoy en la arena, a plena vista, desprotegida, desarmada y herida. Lucho por mantenerme despierta. Y sin embargo noto que no lo he logrado cuando el suave y tibio toque de una mano me sobresalta. Abro los ojos, que no sé cuándo cerré, e intento incorporarme, pero me empujan con suavidad hacia abajo. La mano es pequeña y la fuerza es mínima, pero cedo. En cuanto habla sé que se trata de la pequeña del diez. No sé qué trama y en mi condición, sinceramente, me siento indefensa. Un grito se atora entre mi pecho y mi espalda, pues lo detengo a tiempo, al darme cuenta de lo incongruente que sería si empezara a pedirle auxilio a Dorian.

– ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunto al sentir como aparta el cabello de mi herida, mientras al mismo tiempo rebusca algo en el interior de su chaqueta.

– Intento ayudarte, si no dejas de sangrar podrías morir.– Su voz es muy infantil aún, pero con semejante declaración parece que hablara alguien mucho mayor.

La muchachita empieza a hacer presión en la herida y la va cubriendo con lo que parecen ser compresas pequeñas, no puedo creer que me esté ayudando... Justo ella, la pequeña con la que quería "practicar", la que me parecía lo suficientemente inofensiva e insignificante como para salir victoriosa. No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de ingeniar ese "magnífico" plan, siento mis ojos humedecerse, y al verme la pequeña me sonríe, inocentemente, no sabe lo que pensé de ella, no sabe lo que planeaba hacerle, y me ayuda. No lo merezco.

– ¿Te duele mucho? – pregunta con evidente preocupación.

– No.– Le respondo inmediatamente, no es esa la razón de que me ponga a llorar, sino el darme cuenta de lo cruel que puedo ser.– ¿Qué me estás poniendo?

– Telas de araña... – Iugh... pienso de inmediato ¡Qué asco! –Ayudan a cerrar las heridas. Menos mal que no es muy grande. Podremos remediarlo...– La carita morena se le ilumina con una sonrisa y yo le sigo. Creo que es la primera vez que sonrío desde que me sacaron del distrito once.

– Gracias. – Musito.– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Angélica...– Y el nombre le va como anillo al dedo, realmente es un ángel compasivo y dulce. Y no debería estar aquí... No debe quedarse aquí...

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

_Después de lo que me parecieron décadas, ¡al fin he vuelto! _

_Espero que estén mejor que yo, he tenido una semana de esas que esperas que se vayan rápido pero no..._

_Alpha, la tía y en definitiva toda la familia de Brad lo aman muchísimo, era el consentido de la casa, por cuanto ella entendía perfectamente a Adolf cuando se ofreció voluntario, lamentablemente la pérdida en la familia fue doble, pues Brad no logra sobrevivir a los juegos. T.T_

_Elenear, me encanta haber superado tus expectativas con mi pequeño Brad, son esas ideas locas que no logras sacarte de la cabeza de "¿que pasaría sí...? ¿o sí...?", que te llevan a inventarte teorías que debes compartir con alguien. Al final me pareció una crueldad mandarlo a los juegos, hasta me dio remordimiento, por eso lo que me pides se me hace difícil, pero ahí va: Él logró sobrevivir al baño de sangre, con ayuda de la chica de su distrito Swetlana, huyeron de la lucha y se escondieron, la chica prácticamente cargó con él por tener compañía. Lamentablemente tras el asesinato de ella, quedó plenamente desvalido y murió desangrado al caer en una red de espinas tejida por los chicos del 4, que este año no se juntaron con los del uno y dos. _

_La ganadora de la edición pasada fue: Karol Brooks, del D1._

_Nos vemos en el próximo..._


	25. Cole Parrish 14 años D3

**Año 24**

**Distrito 3**

**Cole Parrish – 14 años.**

* * *

A primera vista podría pensar que estoy solo, rodeado de naturaleza, pero sé que no lo estoy, aun cuando no pueda ver o escuchar a nadie. Si acaso ningún tributo está cerca, sé que hay miles de cámaras registrando cada uno de mis movimientos. Y aunque no hay nada interesante que mostrar aquí trato de no reflejar el miedo que siento. Mi familia, mis amigos y, por qué no, mis posibles patrocinadores, tienen que pensar que estoy en dominio de mí mismo, de mi situación. Soy muy joven, lo que ya me juega en contra, además no consigo a mi aliada y no tomé provisiones ni armas. No puedo darme el lujo de espantar a los patrocinadores por dejar ver mis inseguridades. No puedo empeorar mis condiciones.

Sé que muchos de los otros, por no decir todos, son capaces de matarme porque quieren volver a casa. Esa ha sido siempre la idea de los juegos. Simple, llana y sencilla: Matar o morir. Y aunque la elección a primera vista resulte fácil, siento que vivir con las consecuencias no lo es tanto, pues puedo verme a mí mismo en el espejo de Alrik, quien aún varios años después sigue muy afectado por lo que vivió en sus juegos. Su casa de la villa permanece tan vacía como las otras once, porque el tiempo que no debe estar en el Capitolio, está ingresado en el hospital psiquiátrico del distrito.

Pensar que sobrevivir podría llevarme a ser como él me da miedo, me hace cuestionarme si de verdad quiero ganar. Ser un vencedor como él sería alejarme de mi familia, de todos los que me quieren, sería morir en vida... Y si al final sólo me aguarda la muerte. ¿Qué más da? Ahora… en un mes… después… Lo que sí tengo claro es que no quiero morir de una manera horrible y eso es todo lo que me prometen aquí. Muy atrás quedaron los años en que algunos tributos se negaban a matar a sus contrincantes, eso ahora son sólo historias que relata papá cuando no está desvariando.

Siento contra mis costillas el martilleo continuo de los latidos de mi corazón, y se reflejan con fuerza también en mis sienes, me pregunto cuánto tiempo puedo durar en este estado de tensión total, si no me encuentra otro tributo, una de esas horribles mutaciones, o caigo en una trampa de la arena, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por calmarme, creo que tendré un infarto…

No he dejado de andar desde que empezaron los juegos y mis piernas ya empiezan a reclamar, sin embargo sigo avanzando a un paso si no tan rápido, como al principio, al menos constante. Observo mi reloj, que además cuenta con la luz de una tenue linterna y GPS, es el recuerdo que me han permitido traer de mi distrito; recuerdo, para mí, de mejores tiempos, porque es uno de los primeros prototipos que diseñó papá mucho antes de empezar a padecer de Alzheimer; el definitivo que enviaron tiempo después al Capitolio integraba radio – comunicador, cámara digital, juegos y más. Papá era un genio. Noto que ya han pasado más de seis horas desde el conteo inicial, parece poco tiempo y sin embargo yo no quiero estar un minuto más aquí.

Por suerte he encontrado un riachuelo, y tras saciar mi sed empiezo a subir paralelo a él. Al menos tengo agua y si se da la oportunidad podré pescar algo. Soy capaz de vislumbrar como empieza a descender con pereza la oscuridad nocturna, cuando el sol comienza a ocultarse tras la cumbre de la montaña, y veo resurgir con fuerza todos y cada uno de mis miedos. Los sonidos parecen amplificarse con la llegada de la noche y me perturba sobre todo el siseo de una serpiente. Estoy casi seguro que no puede ser sólo una, considerando que no estoy en cualquier sitio, sino en los juegos del hambre, y lo que me aguarda ha de ser apoteósico, ellos siempre apuestan por la exageración. Así que o bien son doscientas, o se trata de una enorme. Esta será nuestra primera noche en la arena y estamos cada uno por su lado, sin ideas (por lo menos de mi parte) de cómo reencontrarnos.

Maureen...

No dejo de preguntarme qué ha sido de ti, qué estarás haciendo justo ahora, dónde estás. ¿Sigues bien, verdad? Hacer una alianza es relativamente fácil, pero me he dado cuenta que cumplir la palabra de cuidarse mutuamente no lo es tanto, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera logramos encontrarnos. Conforme avanza la noche sólo pido no ver tu rostro en el cielo. Jamás había rezado, pero si alguna divinidad me escucha, si puede tener algo de piedad y compasión, le pido, le suplico, que estés bien.

A pesar de que no quiero que algún otro me encuentre solo, indefenso y desarmado, empiezo a considerar la idea de buscar refugio, de descansar un poco, y de quizás dormir. Mañana me preocuparé por encontrar a Maureen, quizás después de haber descansado un poco se me ocurra alguna idea. Mañana me preocuparé por hallar alguna forma de sustento, y por armarme, al menos con piedras.

La visibilidad es nula, incluso con la ayuda de mi linterna, lo cual es una ventaja sobre otros chicos que no cuentan siquiera con algo parecido, pero ante una de las bestias no tengo ninguna oportunidad. De pronto retumba el inicio del Himno Nacional y una especie de centella refulge el espacio, aprovecho para correr hacia un grueso árbol y apoyarme en él para poder ver la proyección. Empiezan por el Distrito 3, Pandora, mi compañera ha muerto… Un nudo se forma en mi garganta mientras contengo con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de llorar. Pandora era aguerrida y no dudo que haya intentado llegar a la cornucopia. Distrito cinco, ambos se fueron. Del ocho sólo el chico. No muestran nada del nueve, Maureen sigue bien. Ella sigue con vida, al menos. Todavía puedo intentar encontrarla. Con la esperanza de volver a verla, me siento al pie del árbol, permitiéndome, al fin, descansar un poco…

Mañana será otro día.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

_De nuevo años sin pasar por aquí y... bueno... no traigo buenas noticias. Soy mala, muy mala... ¡Peor que Collins que se llevó a Prim y a Finnick! Y es triste porque veo que les gustó Angélica, en efecto, como dijeron Alpha y Paulys, era una chiquilla demasiado inocente y fuera de lugar en los juegos del hambre. Les cuento que Dorian, tras cazar al niñito del 6, volvió y vio a Angélica cerca de April, pensó que la niña le había hecho daño a su aliada, por lo que sin miramientos le partió el cuello. Después April, que estuvo dormida mientras eso ocurría, vengó la muerte de la pequeña, ante la total extrañeza de su entonces ex-aliado, pseudo-recuperada, pero presa de rabia lo mató a golpes. Posicionándose como una de las favoritas en el Capitolio a partir de allí. _

_Sin embargo la culpa la disminuyó rápidamente y dejó de luchar por su vida. _

_En los 23° juegos se sumó otro ganador al D1: Josh Morgan (18 a)._


	26. Adrian Stone 18 años D8

**Año 25**

**Distrito 8**

**Adrian Stone – 18 años.**

* * *

Delincuente juvenil.

Una de mis muchas etiquetas, fue eso lo que me trajo aquí. No hubo manera, tras la muerte de mis abuelos, de que me adaptara a la sociedad. De una u otra forma siempre traté de romper todas las normas y, por desgracia, nunca me dieron lo que buscaba, una forma de reunirme con mi familia, un boleto al más allá. Sí, he hecho cosas por las que arrepentirme durante cien vidas, pero no merecía que me enviaran a morir aquí, no merecía ser elegido precisamente por mis vecinos, yo esperaba que al menos ellos lo comprendieran.

Deseaba un tiro certero de manos de los Agentes de la Paz, no venir a parar a un juego en el que, quisiera o no, tendría que obedecer sus exigencias, adaptarme a sus condiciones, seguir sus reglas... Y, aunque pude ser escogido al azar todos estos años, mis propios vecinos pusieron una diana sobre mi cabeza, y no pude sino parar en el peor de los juegos del hambre.

Una edición especial.

El primer Quarter Quell...

Todo es más exagerado que de costumbre, todo es más majestuoso, por ende más peligroso. Quieren que olvidemos que podemos rebelarnos, y sin embargo no dejan de mostrarnos lo que nuestros padres hicieron alguna vez. Resulta irónico, pero es a todas luces desalentador.

A veces me parece que tras los días oscuros no quedaron sino niños huérfanos, sin memoria, rotos, vulnerables, que no tuvieron más opción que entregar el resto de humanidad que nos quedaba... Que nadie recuerda cómo fueron las cosas antes, pues esas lagunas han sido llenadas con psicoterror.

Como lo ha sido esta arena: Una réplica de lo que alguna vez fue el distrito más poderoso de Panem. Al principio podíamos observar un panorama de hileras de edificios de acero y cristal. Relucientes. Sedes de inmensos laboratorios, dotados de hangares, minas e incluso un campus universitario en lugar de cornucopia… y, aunque desolado, el sitio permitía albergar esperanzas.

Obviamente a pesar de ser un entorno no hostil las muertes empezaron en los primeros minutos, y tuve que hacer lo que nunca pensé ser capaz. Un instinto primario se apoderó de mí cuando un crío del distrito cuatro intentaba asfixiar a mi aliada, sin pararme a pensar en nada sostuve entre ambas manos un enorme mazo y destrocé a golpes su cráneo. Apenas pude ayudarla a levantarse cuando dos más corrían con desesperación hacia nosotros. Eran dos chicas menudas y encolerizadas, pude haberlas abofeteado y huir de allí sin mayor problema, pero no era yo mismo, o sí, era una versión enfurecida de mí mismo, capaz de una violencia que nunca antes había experimentado, y prácticamente con el impulso del mismo golpe las derribé a ambas. Empezaron a sangrar tan desproporcionadamente que tomé consciencia de lo que había hecho, y aunque el miedo empezaba a ganarle a la adrenalina, tomé a Mía y huimos del baño.

Sin embargo en adelante las cosas no estuvieron muy movidas, supongo que por ello en las siguientes veinticuatro horas turbulentas explosiones desaparecieron prácticamente todos edificios. Dejando caos, escombros y más muertes.

Para ese momento Mía y yo revisábamos una mina de grafito, lo suficientemente alejada para no sufrir daños estructurales graves, la cual se convirtió de inmediato en nuestra guarida. La obtención de alimentos y agua se dificultó a un mil por ciento. Pero ella y yo nos la arreglamos para sobrevivir. Hasta ayer. Cuando desperté ya no estaba haciendo guardia. Me dejó anoche pues cada vez somos menos y supongo que teme que pase lo peor, al igual que yo, si no se hubiese ido ayer, yo lo habría hecho esta mañana. De cualquier modo tuve que abandonar la gruta que nos servía de refugio, ella conocía bien mi ubicación y es mejor no tentar demasiado a mi suerte. O mi mala suerte…

Estoy tan agotado que trato de descansar, pero el más mínimo ruido hace que me despierte sobresaltado, es demasiado, no puedo estar alerta en todo momento... Me acostumbré a la compañía de Mía. A sus gestos, a sus momentos de desesperación, a aquellas pequeñas sonrisas de complicidad cuando lográbamos cazar algo, al llanto que se empeñaba en ocultarme cada vez que iba a dormirse. Pensando en ella vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, y casi sin notarlo me quedo dormido, despierto sin novedad en la mañana, y me permito una sonrisa, pues cada amanecer trae consigo nuevas oportunidades, con cada noche superada va creciendo mi esperanza de volver al distrito, sin embargo, sé que las cosas no serán fáciles. Sólo sé que mi deseo de volver es grande y mis ansias de venganza son aún mayores...

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

_De nuevo tanto tiempo sin pasar, pero no he olvidado y mucho menos abandonado este proyecto, es sólo que a veces la vida se complica más de lo que uno se imagina. En cuanto a Cole, es otro de mis niños demasiado jóvenes para sobrevivir a los juegos, él no pudo encontrarse con Maureen, pues ella murió aquella misma noche, lo cual le desmotivó bastante, sin embargo no perdió su deseo de sobrevivir, y eso lo condujo a su muerte: Hambriento, no pudo resistir la tentación de robarse algunas provisiones de la pareja del D11, y estos cayeron sobre él con todo el peso de la ley._

_Nuestra vencedora el año pasado fue Merrick Sterne, del D17, con 17 años y tres víctimas mortales._

_Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo..._


	27. Naia Hunter 16 años D8

**_Año 26_**

**_Distrito 8_**

_**Naia "Nicole" Hunter – 16 años.**_

* * *

Llorar nunca fue una opción para mí. Ni siquiera al quedarme sola hace casi un año de manera tan abrupta, tan inimaginable, cuando murió mi padre y, luego de dos escasas semanas, mamá se fue con él. Precisamente por ello, me tocó afrontar la vida prácticamente sola, con el lastre de una tía sumida en las tinieblas de la esquizofrenia. Bueno, era asumir eso o irme a vivir a la pocilga a la que llaman orfanato en el distrito. La elección no fue tan fácil, pero supe vivir con las consecuencias que venían con ella. Me adapté, me acostumbré a que mi tía creyera que soy Nicole, su niña, dejé la escuela y me puse a trabajar en la fábrica para mantenernos a ambas. Hasta el día, tres meses después de la partida de mi madre, cuando nos anunciaron que habían determinado las causas de la epidemia que nos asolaba: Los nuevos químicos y tinturas reaccionaban de manera inadecuada en nuestra vieja maquinaria y los vapores que emitían resultaban tóxicos. A esas alturas ya más de tres mil trabajadores habían enfermado, en mayor o menor grado, más de quinientos de ellos de manera mortal.

¿Y a quién le importaba? A nadie con el suficiente poder para tomar acciones realmente significativas. Simplemente nos concedieron un cambio de condena, la muerte seguía estando segura pues igual debíamos trabajar expuestos a los fulanos tintes para obtener la colorida variedad de telas que ansían en el Capitolio, pero además se incrementó la hambruna entre los trabajadores, pues la ingeniosa solución de los directivos fue reducir las jornadas (y con ellas los salarios), en definitiva: quienes iban a la fábrica continuaban enfermando y ni siquiera ganaban lo suficiente para subsistir.

Al saberlo dejé el trabajo allí y terminé por dedicarme al oficio más viejo del mundo. No era agradable, la mayoría de las veces era denigrante, sobre todo cuando era el cliente el que quería establecer el precio o aquellas mil veces en las que debí conformarme con recibir por pago apenas restos de comida. Mis clientes por lo general eran los mandamases de la servidumbre en las casas de los más acaudalados habitantes del Distrito 8 y poco les importaba intercambiar su comida del día por disfrutar de mí. Fue "trabajando" en una de aquellas grandes casas donde conocí a Misael. Un chico listo y bondadoso, hijo del más prestigioso sastre del Distrito. En aquella ocasión él me rescató de Steve, que borracho estaba a punto de matarme a golpes.

Desde que lo conocí las cosas cambiaron para mejor. Sigo dedicada a lo mismo, le dejo hacer con mi cuerpo lo que se le antoje y él a cambio me paga lo que yo le pida, la única diferencia es que ahora sólo lo hago con él. No más viejos hediondos a alcohol ni brutos que se excitan al hacerme daño. No. Ahora estoy bien, Misael me trata bien y me complace mucho más que yo a él. Siempre llega con una flor o un chocolate, se comporta más como un novio amoroso que como un cliente que paga por lo que se le sirve. Incluso me ha prometido que hará revisar a mi tía, que hay médicos que pueden traerla del mundo de los sueños donde vive y que pueden explicarle que no soy Nicole, que su niña murió hace muchos años.

A pesar de la resignación con la que afronté todos aquellos cambios en mi vida, a pesar de que de alguna u otra manera estaba tomando mis propias decisiones y aprendiendo a vivir con ellas, a pesar de que, si bien no era feliz, al menos estaba saliendo adelante, no podía adivinar que las cosas cambiarían nuevamente.

Para la cosecha Misael me regaló un vestido lindo, de verdad, entallado en la cintura y vaporoso en la parte inferior, con un estampado de flores minúsculas precioso, que se sujetaba en la espalda por unas cintas cruzadas, dejando al descubierto una generosa porción de mi piel. Al írmelo poniendo no podía dejar de imaginar sus manos deshaciendo las lazadas, apretándome contra su cuerpo, recorriendo con sus besos cada recoveco. Recogí mi cabello, me pellizqué las mejillas para parecer menos pálida, puse algo de color en mis labios y me calcé en unas zapatillas blancas planas, buscando resaltar mis atributos, para recompensar a Misael después de la cosecha, habíamos acordado encontrarnos en la casita que nos servía de nido de amor, apenas ésta culminara. Me despedí de mi tía con un beso y me encaminé con pasos firmes y mirada altiva hasta la plaza principal.

Por poco llego tarde, apenas faltaban pocos minutos para que empezara todo, los chicos y chicas en edad de cosecha se apretujaban en la diminuta plaza, pues aunque la población del distrito ha aumentado considerablemente en los últimos años, no se ha hecho nada por acondicionar el espacio, así que entre empujones y pisotones me abro paso hasta la sección que me corresponde. Al llegar intento vislumbrar a Misael (él está fuera de la cosecha desde hace cinco años ya, pero uno de sus hermanos tiene mi edad, así que debe estar por ahí) pero es imposible, me doy por vencida y pongo atención a la pantomima que ejecutan la alcaldesa y el escolta venido del Capitolio, narrando las bien-sabidas tonterías de siempre: Días oscuros, la rebelión, la guerra… blah, blah, blah… dejo de prestar atención y empiezo a pensar en el próximo encuentro con Misael, de hecho empiezo a anhelarlo, sin embargo vuelvo a concentrarme en el evento cuando reconozco el nombre que pronuncia el escolta: nada más y nada menos que el mío.

Me indigno en un principio, casi todas las chicas que me rodean saben quién soy, algunas hasta saben a qué me dedico, y todas me miran fijamente, pero nadie mueve un músculo. Nadie excepto yo. El hombre del Capitolio repite mi nombre con impaciencia y yo me doy media vuelta y trato de escapar, tropiezo mil veces, y no logro ganar mucha distancia, además los agentes ya se han puesto en movimiento. Algunas chicas se quitan, otras gritan, es un caos total, cuando llego al final de la cadena que delimita las áreas tres agentes me están esperando del otro lado, con las porras en las manos, me freno en seco y me dejo caer, asustada y furiosa a partes iguales, dos de ellos me arrastran hasta la plataforma donde el escolta esperaba mi llegada, él le quita importancia a mi reacción y se encamina a elegir al chico que me acompañará.

Me obligo a calmarme, sabiendo que ahora estoy siendo observada por todo Panem, empiezo a buscar con la mirada a Misael, cuando lo encuentro veo en su mirada una desolación que sólo puede ser reflejo de la mía. La ceremonia sigue su curso y el escolta escoge por tributo a un chico alto y fornido. Nos damos la mano por cumplir el protocolo y nos llevan sin tardanza al Edificio de Justicia.

Es hora de las despedidas y no sé si alguien fue a avisarle a mi tía, es la única pariente que me queda y aunque siempre me confunda me agradaría abrazarla una última vez. Pasan unos treinta minutos e impaciente porque nadie llega a verme, abro sigilosamente la puerta del elegante salón para echar un vistazo, quizás me han castigado por el numerito que hice en la cosecha, no hay nada inusual, salvo una fila de gente esperando por visitar a mi compañero. Me encierro de nuevo sintiendo la furia apoderarse de mí y maldigo una y otra vez mi suerte apretando los puños, con ganas de destruirlo todo a mi alrededor, estoy a punto de empezar con un jarrón con apariencia de ser muy costoso cuando la puerta se abre y Misael entra.

― Naia, mi amor… ― Oír su voz rota me trae a la realidad, me revela que quizá sea la última vez que lo vea, me recuerda que estoy a punto de partir hacia un juego mortal. Apaga en mí cualquier resquicio de rebeldía y en cambio enciende el miedo.

Corro hasta salvar los pocos metros que nos separan y enredo mis brazos a su alrededor, él me aprisiona, levanta mi cara con uno de sus dedos y me besa, es delicado y tierno, como de costumbre, pero no es eso lo que yo necesito y deseo en este momento. En este ámbito nunca se ha tratado de lo que yo quiera o necesite, pero esta vez no me importa, correspondo su beso pero le añado más ímpetu, más deseo, convirtiéndolo en un beso desesperado, reclamando lo que hasta entonces había sentido tan seguro. Instantes después me separo un poco para verlo, para memorizar cada detalle, pero su rostro, a menudo sonriente, está deformado por el dolor, y yo soy un manojo de nervios que tiembla de sólo pensar en lo que me espera.

― Naia, mi amor…

― No quiero, no quiero ir… ― Lloriqueo. ― Tienes que salvarme.

― Si pudiera acompañarte, Naia… Yo te cuidaría, no dejaría que te hicieran daño. Mi amor… mi amor…

Las palabras no calman mi miedo, no son lo que necesito. Lo silencio nuevamente con un beso y empiezo a desvestirlo, mientras le beso aquí y allá, temerosa de que se acabe nuestro tiempo, de no poder demostrarle de alguna manera que pasara lo que pasara su recuerdo siempre estará conmigo. Hasta esa mañana yo estaba absolutamente segura de que él se había enamorado de mí, pero sólo mientras le pertenecía una última vez fue que me di cuenta de que quizás yo también le amaba.

* * *

_¡He vuelto! Voy tan lento pero es que últimamente las musas me han abandonado y el tiempo me juega en contra. __Esperaba poder escribir a un ritmo más constante, pero las cosas están por ahora un poco fuera de mi control. _

_Alpha, lamentablemente Adrian no pudo satisfacer su deseo de venganza, se vio inmerso en una traición y fue asesinado por el tributo del seis, finalmente Gabrielle Delaney (D1 16 años) fue coronada la vencedora del primer vasallaje._

_En mi perfil pueden encontrar el link a un blog en donde podrán encontrarle rostros a mis personajes. _

_Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo..._


	28. Kane Walker 17 años D1

**_Año 27_**

**_Distrito 1_**

**_Kane Walker – 17 años._**

* * *

Me cuesta un poco reconocerme, vestido de gala a la moda del Capitolio y totalmente restablecido tras haber pasado más de un mes en el estadio.

La verdad es que ni siquiera me parezco físicamente a mi antiguo yo, pues cuando desperté, más de una semana después de salir de la arena, me encontré con algunas modificaciones al mirarme al espejo: me borraron todas las cicatrices del cuerpo, las que me gané en los juegos y las que les precedían, mis músculos lucían más prominentes, aclararon el tono de mi piel y de mi cabello y resaltaron el lunar que tengo junto al labio superior. Afortunadamente los cambios han sido para mejor, según Gianna fueron sugerencias de mis patrocinadores, y a ellos les debo la vida. Por eso trato de acostumbrarme.

Sonrío y sonrío... ni queriendo podría dejar de hacerlo, seguramente mi cara se dividirá permanentemente en dos. No es para menos, esta es mi noche, esta gran fiesta es en mi honor y me vale estar rodeado de desconocidos, me importa poco no reconocerme del todo cuando me topo con mi reflejo en los cristales. Me da igual que mis mentores hayan juzgado prudente dejarme por mi cuenta, que Gianna se haya retirado a sus habitaciones hará ya hace una hora y que Elliot haya desaparecido desde el principio.

No importa.

Ya no les necesito, ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Ahora también soy un vencedor y mía es la gloria.

Hay quienes podrían pensar que me siento solo, pero no es así. Al contrario, estoy en mi ambiente, precisamente para esto me preparé mi vida entera. Para vencer, para los banquetes, las galas, las fotos, los húmedos besos de las damas más adineradas y prestigiosas de Panem... Si bien me han preparado una docena de fiestas antes, esta es la que verdaderamente cuenta. La del Capitolio.

Debo admitir que de vez en cuando me invaden incómodos pensamientos en los que es Viola quien está aquí en mi lugar, pero los refundo mientras bailo o río de los chistes que pocas veces entiendo, no tiene sentido pensar en lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Quizá me debería sentir diferente respecto a todo esto, la verdad 23 chicos murieron, incluyendo a Viola, que aunque no era mi compañera, fue una gran aliada, para desgracia suya no fue igual de buena como contendiente.

Soy yo quien ganó.

Soy yo quien salió.

Y soy yo quien merece todo esto y más.

De tanto en tanto Yeandra aparece para presentarme a destacadas personalidades, sobre todo gente que apostó por mí. Justamente ahora se acerca con tres hombres bastante conocidos en Panem... Me quedo boquiabierto, sin saber como comportarme con ellos, no todos los días conoces a tres importantes políticos, a hombres que llevan sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de dirigir el país.

— Kane, querido mío, debes sentir un gran honor de haber sido patrocinado por una casta presidencial —Ronronea Yeandra representando, absolutamente llena de dicha, su papel— Has logrado lo que nadie antes, que estos tres caballeros coincidan en algo, por supuesto ya los conoces, pero formalmente quiero presentarte al expresidente Heavenly, el señor presidente Latrell, y por supuesto el candidato presidencial para nuestras próximas elecciones el señor Coriolanus Snow.

Los tres hombres se turnan para estrecharme la mano, mientras las palabras permanecen atoradas en mi garganta. No sé qué decirles.

—Eres un chico afortunado, Kane.— Me dice el más joven de los tres, mirándome de una manera que me eriza la piel del cuello.

—Por supuesto que sí, sin duda no podíamos dejar que tanto... _potencial_... se perdiera en la arena, eres el más destacable vencedor que tenemos desde hace tiempo, además te han sentado muy bien las modificaciones que ordené al equipo médico.

—Muchas gracias, señor Presidente. Espero no defraudar la confianza que pusieron en mí, de verdad les agradezco por su apoyo.

—Todos esperamos que sepas ser agradecido, de hecho, a media noche tendrás la oportunidad de demostrárnoslo, Kane.— Sonríe Snow y algo en su expresión me advierte del peligro, sin embargo los tres se retiran y yo me voy a seguir disfrutando de la gala.

Logro olvidarme del breve encuentro, mientras bailo, bebo y río. El tiempo se esfuma y casi a las doce la avalancha de invitados empieza a marcharse, es entonces que Gianna se digna a aparecer. Parece preocupada, no puedo siquiera imaginar por qué, de hecho no puedo empatizar con nada que no sea dicha.

—Kane, quiero decirte algo.

—Tú dirás...— Le respondo zalamero. Ya no la siento como alguien superior, hoy somos iguales.

—Tienes fijado un encuentro con Snow, sólo quiero darte un consejo...

—No creo necesitar más de tus servicios de mentora, Gianna. Ya gané...

Ella frunce los labios y se traga algún insulto, estoy seguro, pero luego parece pensar mejor lo que me dirá, me toma del brazo y me arrastra hasta un rincón como a un niño indisciplinado, y yo le dejo hacer porque muero de curiosidad. No quiero que nada me tome por sorpresa y su experiencia me ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí, no soy un malagradecido.

—Pues entonces escucha a una amiga. Debes complacerlos y ni siquiera pienses en decirles no. Ellos tienen tu futuro y el de los tuyos en sus manos. Sólo de ti depende el destino de todos los que amas. En cuanto entres a aquella habitación borra la palabra no de tu vocabulario y complacelos.

Y sin decir más me deja, con una gran inseguridad abriéndose paso por mi pecho, sin saber bien qué me aguarda. Pero con la certeza de que no es nada bueno.

Nunca he sabido lidiar con la curiosidad, así que aunque aun faltan más de veinte minutos subo a la sala que me han indicado y abro un poco la puerta para echar un vistazo. Dentro están Snow y Heavenly, ataviados con extrañas batolas, charlando y bebiendo, el más joven es quien nota mi presencia, se gira hasta mirarme y me indica que entre y cierre la puerta.

De pronto me siento claustrofóbico, sólo malos pensamientos se apoderan de mí. Pero ninguno acierta a adivinar lo que me ordenaría:

—Desnúdate, Kane.— Ordena Heavenly, mientras Snow fija su mirada en cada uno de mis movimientos, sonriendo de lado.

Yo palidezco ante la exigencia, miro a la cara a los dos hombres que tienen mi vida y mi felicidad en sus manos, su seriedad y aplomo no dejan lugar a dudas: están hablando en serio. Y obedezco, no tengo opción. Siento mi cara enrojecer y las lágrimas llenan mis ojos, la vergüenza que siento no conoce fin.

¿Dónde quedó la felicidad de hace diez minutos? ¿Dónde está la gloria? No soy más que un esclavo a merced de los deseos de los amos... ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido...?

* * *

_Pienso que es mejor no prometer nada que no pueda cumplir, así que simplemente aquí les dejo el capítulo..._

_Alpha, en los juegos anteriores mi querida Naia no pudo superar el baño de sangre, su tía pensó que era su hija y ahora cree que Nicole murió en los juegos. Misael está devastado. Me alegra que hayas visitado el Blog! También va poco a poco! _

_El vencedor de ese año Randy Mc Arthur del D2._

_Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo..._


	29. Billy Taylor 18 años D10

**_Año 28_**

**_Distrito 10_**

**_Billy Taylor_****_ – 18 años._**

* * *

Apenas nos hemos podido ver estas últimas horas, al llegar al Capitolio de inmediato nos separaron, yendo a parar cada uno a manos de nuestros respectivos estilistas. Que molesto fue eso, que impotencia sentí mientras esas dos brujas parloteaban un sin fin de sin sentidos, estuve ausente en todo momento preocupado por el bienestar de Ela. Tan sólo al final fue que reparé en el ridículo traje de vaquero que me han puesto. Los colores son imposibles, parezco estar vestido con un maldito pavo real, un sombrero de cuero con el mismo ridículo estampado, lo único serio son las botas negras, pero las espuelas parecen de arcoiris. ¿Qué demonios tiene esta gente en la cabeza? ¿Aserrín?

Así me mandaron al desfile y apenas la vi supe que no estaba en su mejor momento, lucía tan vulnerable: los ojos húmedos, la cara verde y pequeñas gotitas de sudor en la frente y las mejillas. Además su traje era obsceno y dejaba poco a la imaginación: una blusita de cuadros blancos y rojos atada bajo el pecho y una faldita negra mínima, ambas telas tan finas que a la menor brisa se levantaban, me enfurecía pensar que otros pudiesen verla así. Totalmente indignado me subí al carruaje detrás suyo, para cubrirla, sostenerla y protegerla de estos malditos sádicos, y en seguida los caballos iniciaron la marcha. Así llegamos al Círculo de la Ciudad, donde el nuevo presidente nos dio la bienvenida. No escuché nada pues aún envuelta entre mis brazos comenzó a vomitar. Los chicos del carruaje de al lado susurraban estupideces entre risitas, y yo la sujetaba preocupado, parecía a punto de desmayarse y temblaba. Obviamente todo eso fue transmitido en las gigantes pantallas y supongo que en todo Panem.

De regreso nos condujeron al centro de entrenamiento, tanto Archie como Coleen lucían expresiones preocupadas. Y nos separaron nuevamente, Coleen y Elaineth a una habitación y Archie conmigo en otra. Me extraña pero supongo que así se tratan las cosas aquí, gracias a que tenemos la suerte de disponer un mentor cada uno. En ese momento fue tal el peso de nuestro secreto que tuve que contarle todo a Archie, confiando en que podría hacer algo, apenas susurró un "_no puedo prometerte nada_" antes de salir dejándome encerado en la alcoba.

El miedo y la furia bullen en mi interior, exacerbados con la impotencia tan grande de saberme un inútil para ambos. También tiemblo ante la expectativa de qué podremos hacer, sin evitar confiar en que nuestros mentores nos ayudarán... Aunque de lo contrario lo soltaré todo en la entrevista, es imposible que la obliguen a ir a los Juegos así...

Archie regresa con una expresión seria que me da mala espina, me señala una butaca y enseguida me siento, no ha de ser nada bueno lo que dirá, lo intuyo.

—Han llamado al doctor Crane y vendrá en unos minutos para librarse del problema antes de que llegue a oídos de la prensa— La perplejidad me deja sin habla durante unos minutos, no acabo de entender a qué se refiere y me molesta que no se explique adecuadamente.

—¿Librarse del problema? ¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?

—Le harán un aborto a Elaineth.— Señala sin inmutarse.

—¿Qué?

—No pueden permitir que compita en esas condiciones...— Explica él, su tono es calmado, como cuando intentas explicarle algo evidente a un niño pequeño, a un niño como el que tendríamos ella y yo de no ser por estos malditos juegos.

—Maldita sea, entonces déjenla volver a casa...

—No seas ridículo, no hay manera de librarse de esto una vez que te cosechan. La solución que plantean es interrumpir el embarazo, y desde ya te digo que no hay nada que puedas hacer...

—¿Se los dijiste? ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Claro que no, ya lo sabían, le hicieron un test hormonal de rutina al llegar y lo descubrieron. Ahora tras lo que ocurrió en el desfile tienen que apresurarse a resolverlo...

—¡No pueden hacernos esto! ¡NO LO PUEDES PERMITIR! Es nuestro, no tienen derecho...— Grito al borde de las lágrimas, el golpe ha sido tan arbitrario y demoledor que ni siquiera encuentro fuerzas para levantarme, para ir a su lado, para luchar, para hacer algo...

—¿Derechos? Billy, estás aquí, ella está aquí, ahora incluso el bebé les pertenece a ellos. Suceda lo que suceda desde que su nombre fue escogido su destino ya no está en sus manos.

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Haré un escándalo! ¡Todo Panem lo sabrá! Sabrán lo que hicieron y que tú no nos ayudaste...

—¡Cállate!— Espeta sujetándome— ¿Estás loco o quieres que te malogren antes de ir a la arena? Te advierto que en ese caso dejarías de ser útil para ella... la abandonarías... ¿Es eso lo que pensaste hacer al ofrecerte voluntario?

—Pero, nuestro hijo...

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantener la calma y ayudarla, no sabemos cómo se tomará lo que le harán. O si querrá vivir después de ello. Coleen estará con ella. Pero después te necesitará a ti. ¿La abandonarás justo ahora? Creí que querías protegerla al ofrecerte voluntario, aunque ni eso tiene sentido.

La vida no tiene sentido... Traerlo al mundo a sufrir no tiene sentido... Pero darles la razón tampoco lo tiene... Los odio y de alguna manera les haré pagar. No les permitiré librarse de su responsabilidad, malditos malnacidos.

* * *

_Y aquí de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo..._

_Un poco angustioso a decir verdad, creo que me metí realmente en la piel de Billy._

_¿Me cuentas qué te pareció?_

_Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo..._


	30. Kira Pryor 16 años D6

**_Año 29_**

**_Distrito 6_**

**_Kira Pryor_****_ – 16 años._**

* * *

Con la llegada de la noche espero poder sumirme en algo parecido a la calma y drenar todo lo que estoy sintiendo porque el dolor y la impotencia están a punto de hacerme cometer una locura, a pesar de que todavía hay muchos tributos vivos por ahí, incluyendo a los profesionales, como para atreverme a terminar mi alianza con Gillian.

La verdad no fue mi idea, soy un tanto asocial y prefiero la soledad, pero Dastan me convenció de lo oportuno que sería tenerla ya que la chica es un as con las plantas pero, para mi desgracia, es una optimista muy parlanchina y, ahora que él no está para seguirle la corriente, yo no puedo seguir aguantándola.

El hecho de no poder darle rienda suelta a mis sentimientos está a punto de sofocarme, hemos avanzado decenas de metros desde que Dastan fue atrapado, y no puedo evitar seguir preguntándome a cada paso por qué él, por qué no esta mocosa insufrible... No soporto ver su rostro y saber sigue aquí y que en cambio él ya no está. Ni siquiera puedo guardar esperanzas de que siga con vida, pues el cañón sonó apenas unos minutos después de que aquel enorme reptil se lo llevara.

—¿Qué?— Cuestiono al notar que me ha dicho algo que no he escuchado y que me mira con cara de tonta aguardando una respuesta.

—Te decía que he visto animales parecidos en el distrito, pero nunca de ese tamaño o grosor... se alimentan de presas chicas, no son venenosas y nunca, nunca atacan a los hombres.

—¿Y qué te extraña? En los juegos rara vez encuentras cosas normales, los vigilantes meten bichos raros para hacernos sufrir más, para divertirse a costa de nuestras muertes.— Respondo de mal humor, me ha sentado terriblemente perder a Dastan, tal vez si hubiese sido de noche o en un ataque a traición, en cambio, aquél animal monstruoso nos dio caza a plena luz del día y se lo llevó sin que pudiésemos hacer nada al respecto.

Gillian no parece ser consciente de mi molestia, incluso pareciera que no le afectó para nada que perdiésemos a Dastan porque continúa con su palabrería inútil:

—De niña mi abuela solía contarnos sobre enormes monstruos que habitaban en los ríos: _anacondas_, las llamaban, unas serpientes gigantescas, capaces de tragárselo a uno entero.

—¡Ya calla, estúpida!— Le siseo con mucha rabia, las sienes latiéndome por toda la tensión acumulada, evidentemente me encuentro agotada por la situación. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que fue justo lo que pasó, que esa maldita cosa se tragó a Dastan y que si sigue parloteando la echaré al mismo maldito foso por donde se fue?

—Vale, vale. Lo siento —Dice levantando ambos brazos en un intento de refrenarme, supongo que la he asustado—. Es muy difícil para mí ir callada por ahí.

—Pues empieza a practicar. A menos que prefieras irte por tu cuenta.

Gillian se me queda viendo con los ojos muy abiertos y me enseguida me siento culpable, quizá se me ha ido la mano. Pero pronto caigo en mi error cuando sigo la verdadera dirección de su mirada, detrás de mí se acercan los dos varones de la alianza profesional.

Ninguna de las dos movemos un músculo siquiera, no nos han visto, pero poco les falta. Gillian se estremece tras de mí y sólo atino a indicarle con un gesto raro e impreciso que se eche al piso. Ellos están sudando, cansados, se nota que sólo se han detenido para tomar un respiro.

La selva, cubierta de hojas caídas, que nos hubiesen condenado de no estar húmedas por las recientes lluvias, se encarga de ocultar nuestra presencia. A gatas retrocedo hasta situarme al lado de Gill y le tomo la mano. «Es una niña», me digo, y está asustada. Con el mayor sigilo empezamos a retirarnos.

Repentinamente siento a mi aliada detenerse y soltar el aliento ruidosamente, lo cual me enoja de verdad, me giro dispuesta a darle un buen jalón de orejas, pero veo la sangre saliendo a borbotones de su boca.

No entiendo en primer momento lo ocurrido y el miedo se desata en mi interior, mientras la veo agonizar justo a mi lado, de pronto unas risitas llaman mi atención, detrás de nosotras se encuentran las otras dos profesionales. La más alta tiene una nueva flecha cargada en su arco, la otra que lucía tierna e inocente durante los entrenamientos, me lanza un beso antes de que todo termine para mí.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Por fin retomando el fic, ojalá me compartas tus opiniones. XD_

_Editaré esto cuando piense el destino de Ela y Billy._

_Gracias por leer._

_Stelle._


End file.
